When Lightning Strikes
by thatnekochick
Summary: Fang chooses to mess around with the party's stoic leader Lightining, who now is annoyed by the very sight of her. What they both learn though, is that there is more to Fang's jokes than even she realizes. Fang/Light
1. Truly Gran

_**So I chose to write a Final Fantasy XII fiction, since I've red a good few, including one popular comedy parody that has had me set in a fit of giggles every time I read it. I mean it is so freaking funny! Ah, but I digress; I should be talking about MY story *giggles like a fangirl*. Anyway, I wanted to writ a Fang/Lightning (or what I like to call Lang lol). Though I want this to be somewhat AU, I do want to stay with in the story line a little….heh, but what's the fun in that. The ending is SO Fanille (which I am not opposed to; it was actually the first pairing I liked in FFXIII) and it was sad. I don't like sad…especially when Fang-sama gets put into a crystal sleep *frowns* I miss you Fang-sama~! Oh crap…getting off subject again so I'll let you guys enjoy the story and I'll see you at the end.**_

_**And about you Fanille fans… I might have something for yah…later…MAYBE.**_

Truly "Gran"

"Ah, there's nothing likes Gran Pulse." Fang said as she stared out at the wreckage that was their transportation to her home. The Pulse airship smoked as her eyes looked at the large hole that was the reason of their "unexpected" landing. The golden light from the sun reflected in her emerald eyes, giving them a mysterious luminosity. She turned when she heard the heavy footfalls of Sazh and Snow.

"More like Hell," Sazh muttered as the raven-haired Pulse-born gave him a nasty look.

"This is _not_ Hell."

Sazh put his hands up in the air defensively, recoiling under her cool gaze.

"Sorry, _sorry_!"

Once the woman's eyes left him he relaxed.

The Pulsian then sighed, running a hand through her wild hair.

_This is my home_, she continued silently.

Fang shook her head as Vanille walked up, absentmindedly gazing at the sky. The warrior turned slightly, a smile gracing her features.

"What are you all standing here for," came the irritated voice of their stoic leader, Lightning. Her pupil, the silver haired Hope, wasn't too far behind. "We have to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall."

Fang glanced at the strawberry-blond, her smile now mischievous.

_Here comes our little ray of Sunshine._

Lightning passed the raven-haired woman, there eyes meeting for only a split second. Fang then chuckled causing Lightning to stop in her tracks. The soldier swiveled around her bluish-green eyes full of annoyance.

"Is something funny Fang?"

Fang chuckled again, "Aw, nothing…just the fact that you're a stick in the mud."

Lightning narrowed her eyes, "excuse me?"

"I _said_ you're such a stick in the mud!"

Lightning rolled her eyes and stomped off, leaving the rest of her party behind. Hope looked at the soldier as she continued to put more distance between her and the group. He swallowed and followed after her, waving his hand in the air.

Vanille blinked and tore her eyes from the clouds, watching as their appointed leader trudged off. Her bright teal orbs then flicked over to the smirking Fang. The redhead then smiled, shaking her head.

"Fang are you going to start messing with Light again."

Fang looked at her long time companion and winked.

"Oh you bet I am! She's so fun to tease."

Lightning walked silently, her face turned forward as she scanned the area to find something she could attack. She need away to get that i_rritating_ wild woman off of her mind. The woman had been bothering her ever since that had entered the Fifth Arch, her break was after she had obtained Bahamut. Though she was usually unfazed why that woman's smart remarks and constant mockeries, things were becoming unbearable.

"Um, Light?"

The soldier turned her head slightly, showing that she had acknowledged the silver haired mage behind her.

He continued after being approved, "Um…are you okay?"

Lightning faced forward again as a short silence fell over them, only the sound of grass crunching was heard.

_What do you think?_ "I'm fine."

"O-Oh, okay…"

Again silence.

They walked through the dense jungle, Lightning occasionally pulling out her gunblade to clear her path of vines and small trees. She stopped when the two of them reached a small waterfall, her eyes on it for a while. Hope looked at the waterfall too and stepped over to the edge. He kneeled down and cupped his hands as he scooped the water up and drank. The teen sighed happily, a content sigh leaving his lips.

Lightning lifted an eyebrow and the boy turned to her, giving her a wide grin.

"Hey you should take a drink, it's really good!"

"I'll pass," she said turning away from the waterfall. "I don't think the water around here is clean enough to drink without boiling."

"Oh," Hope said, now frowning at the water that ran down the small stream. "I-I guess you're right…" _Maybe I should have thought of that before drinking it._

He stood and followed after Lightning, who was already making her way down the path again. He jogged up to her and then the two of them fell in step as they came across another path. Lighting flinched slightly though it went unnoticed but Hope. She knew that her ears had picked up the loud voice of Fang. The soldier groaned as she thought the previous silence meant that she was as far away from the wild woman as possible. Unfortunately she wasn't far enough to be out of earshot, making her roll her eyes as she heard Fang again.

"Light," she heard her call.

_It's probably just some stupid remark. Ignore her soldier, she'll stop…eventually._

"I think you shouldn't go in that direction!"

_Great…is she trying to trick me now?_

"Um…Lightning," Hope said in a low voice as he tugged on her arm.

"What," she looked at the boy, her irritation lining heavily in her voice.

"Flans…big ones…"

Lightning blinked when she heard the sound of goo dripping onto the ground. Shortly after she ducked as those yellowish whip-like arms reached for her. She fired a Ruin spell that hit right under its arm…or what looked like one. The large pile of goop retreated back as another of its kind made its way over to it. The strawberry-blond sighed as she reached for her gunblade, feeling her mind focus when her hand wrapped around the handle.

She then turned to Hope, who was already chanting magic spells, his eyes changing with each element casted.

The corners of her mouth turned up very slightly, almost unnoticeable to the untrained eye.

_Good boy._

She then chanted herself, as she pointed her free hand at the flans. The white light then swirled around her hands and a powerful Runinga spell was fired at the unsuspecting flans.

"So why didn't you tell them that they were walking right into Flansville," Snow asked.

"I did tell them," Fang said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Sazh said. "You said something at the last minute."

"Hey I haven't been here in a long time, it takes me a minute to remember stuff okay?"

Snow chuckled as the four walked on, "Hah…you're old."

Fang rolled her eyes. "What ever…" _You dolt._

Her eyes then fell on Vanille as she giggled at Snow's statement.

_She knows that he insulted her too right? What a minute, me and her are from the same place! Why doesn't anyone pick on her like they all do to me?_

Vanille noticed that Fang was staring at her and smiled in a cute fashion.

_Oh I almost forgot…no one wants to pick on the cute and lovable Vanille. Oh NOOO, they want to pick on me, the older, though sexier, chick. Humph, well I think that's so unfair. Cute isn't all it's cracked up to be, sexy is where it's at. Yeah, I'm hot and sexy…did I mention how sexy I was?_

Unaware of Fang's inner conversation Vanille blinked, watching as the woman kept running her hands through her hair and winking at nothing.

"Um Fang…you okay?"

Fang blinked, pulling herself from her thoughts…about herself.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling great!"

Sazh patted Fang on the shoulder.

"Hey um, shouldn't we be trying to go help Lightning and the boy?"

Fang winked, "We _should_."

Sazh shook his head, "Well I'm going to help them." A peep sounded from his afro in agreement. He looked up and chuckled. "See the little guy says we should go too."

Snow cracked his knuckles and his neck simultaneously.

"Alright then, let's do this! A hero never leaves his comrades in need!"

Vanille joined them and grabbed Fang by her wrist dragging her along with the rest of them. Fang groaned in defeat as it was three to one, not counting the baby chocobo.

_At least I'll be able to fight something…but all the good monsters are up ahead._

The raven-haired woman sighed to herself. Her eyes then widened slightly as a sudden image of Lightning found its way into her head. Though she saw it only for a moment, it seemed like she was watching for hours as she imagined the soldier in combat with the flans. Her eyes saw the sweat that glistened on her body as she slashed at the monsters. The warrior eyes glazed over for a slight moment before she was jerked forward by Vanille again.

She chuckled to herself as she let go of Vanille and walked on.

"You don't have to drag me anymore."

_Well that was an interesting thought. Hm, going to help the girl might not be so bad after all…_

Fang closed her eyes as she reached back for her bladed lance. When her eyes opened, they sparkled with something different. Vanille, who was watching, couldn't really put a finger on it but she knew that Fang seemed as if she was slightly determined. The redhead eyed her fellow Pulse-born with curiosity, knowing that something had crossed the raven-haired warrior's mind.

"Uh oh…" Vanille muttered.

* * *

_**Just to let you guys know now, this is a multi-chapter fanfiction. Though I may not know how long this is going to be...with all of my other unfinished projects going on simultaneously…lol **_

_**Don't mind my rambling though; I seem to do that a lot. *looks down shamefully* I really hope that you guys have enjoyed the first chapter and please review. I would like to know what I need to work on and what you guys think about it.**_


	2. Fooling Around

_**Ah Ha! I seem to be in the mood to update like a crazy woman so this is what I'll be doing lol. On to the next chapter where more fun and craziness awaits XD I'm going to try my hand at action here, so don't kill me if you think it sucks. Leave a review to help me improve okay? Or leave one just to say how you felt about the story so far.**_

_**Alright, time for chapter two~!**_

Fooling Around

_Ruin…_

_Fire…_

_Ruin…_

_Water…_

_Damn it!_

Lightning ducked her head just in time to dodge another attack from the flans. She had been noticing that it was hard to work on just one of them but she had to sacrifice to make things easier. So she made herself the distraction. The strawberry-blond ran around firing various spells as she narrowly missed deadly attacks.

**Swoosh!**

She flipped back as the second flan reached out for her and as she was in mid air her free hand crackled with energy. Her bluish-green eyes flashed white and the electric energy collected in her hand. Without so much as a minute's hesitation she fired the powerful lightning spell. The spell coursed through her victim's body and it staggered back, sizzling.

Her eyes flickered over to Hope as she signaled the boy to attack it.

"It's staggered! Go all out!"

Hope did as he was told, firing powerful elements as he dodged the first flan. When the flan was at the end of its rope something happened. The first flan was able to land a solid hit on Hope, slapping him into the rock wall behind him. Lightning's eyes widened as she rushed over to the boy, the grace of her movements shown through the way she dodged the flans.

"Hope?"

She shook the boy and he stirred, opening his eyes halfway.

"W-what…happened?"

Lightning glared at the flans, "they got a pretty good hit."

Hope pulled himself into a sitting position and groaned in pain. He fumbled in his pockets pulling out a potion. Lightning watched him grimace as the liquid touched his tongue. After a few sickening cracks were heard Hope was able to stand, his hand clenching his boomerang tightly.

"What the…?"

Lightning saw the boy's eyes widen and she followed to where they were staring, her eyes widening too. The two of them watched in utter horror as the two flans merged, growing into a larger and more deadly beast.

_You have GOT to be kidding me? Of course hell would have merging flans…this just made my frickin day!_

Lightning said something that Hope registered at a swear word before she fired a constant chain of Ruin spells.

"Come on Hope, don't just stand there looking stupid! _Back me up_!"

Hope nodded and pointed a Fira spell at the flan, which didn't seem fazed. The Dire Flan advanced towards Lightning causing the soldier to back up her eyes trained on the beast. She chanted again firing the only spell she knew that could hurt the monster, Ruin. She fired another large chain of the spell, only to see that the monster was still on its course.

_Crap!_

"HA!"

Lightning blinked as Fang launched herself in the air and attacked the large flan. She sliced off the arm that was about to smash into the unsuspecting Lightning. The Pulse-born then did a somersault in mid-air, casting a chain of ruin spells.

"You thought we were going to let you have all the fun Light?"

Vanille ran up, casting magic upon the beast, watching as each element left devastating damage on their foe. Lightning turned to the sound of gun shots, combined with a powerful blizzard spell.

"Oh yeah, I still got it," Sazh said cheerfully as he put his guns back in their holsters.

As this was all occurring, the blizzard spell was freezing the liquid body of the flan. Snow yelled as he ran up to the frozen flan and smashed his large fist into it, causing the beast to shatter into thousands of shards. The big brute smiled in triumph as the shards rained down upon the ground.

"Ugh this is disgusting," Fang said. She was ignoring the finishing blow to grimace at her lance, which was now covered in the yellowish goo. She made a gagging motion as some of the goo dripped off her lance.

Vanille shook her finger at Fang, "_See_, that's why you're not supposed to attack a flan with anything but magic. Your lance could have gotten stuck y'know."

Fang rolled her eyes and pointed at Lightning. "Well if I didn't, old '_sunshine and rainbows'_ would have been out cold."

Lightning glared, "I can take care of myself!"

Fang snorted, "Hah! Just admit it Light, you're just a damsel in distress!"

Lightning growled at the warrior as electricity formed in her hands. Fang smiled slyly as she dropped her lance and got into a fighting stance.

"What's wrong, did you get mad at my little joke? Geez Light, you have to be able to take some jokes one of these days!"

Lightning's eye twitched, "I don't do jokes."

"Well I don't think you can actually _do_ those, but if you're feeling frisky I'm always available."

The soldier's eyes burned with a fire that almost made Fang feel alarmed. _Almost_.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman, do you get off on your sick jokes?"

Fang gave Lightning a seductive wink.

"You would like to see that, wouldn't you?"

* * *

"She's done it now," Vanille said as she observed Fang dodge a lighting spell.

Sazh turned to Snow and shook his head, "You know, I never would have thought there was someone that Lightning hates more than you."

Snow, who was looking at the two fighters with wide eyes, blinked. He then shook his head as he chuckled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have either."

Vanille flinched as Lightning ran at Fang and they commenced in hand-to-hand combat. The redhead watched as the two women danced around, astounded by the grace of every movement. She watched her fellow Pulse-born trade blows with the heated soldier, a playful look in her eyes as she dodged and taunted.

_Wow Fang knows that Light is mad, so she'd just playing around with her. If Fang was serious she could have won already._

* * *

"You know Light, I could have won already."

Lightning roared as she aimed a jab to the woman's face. She felt her body heat up with rage as the woman blocked her attack again.

_What the hell? Why can't I get a hit on her?_

As if the warrior knew, she answered the question with a smug smile line her features.

"You're so caught up in your rage that you aren't focusing," She said.

_Oh great so now I'm getting a lecture from the definition of irrational._ "You're one to talk about focusing!" _Not to mention the fact that you see everything as fun and games._

"Yeah but I know how to keep my cool."

The soldier swung, aiming for Fang's face again, but the attack was halted when Fang grabbed hold of her wrist. Consumed by her rage, Lightning yelled out and punched Fang with her free hand. The Pulse-born stumbled back, but she kept her hold on the woman's wrist.

"OW! You sure have a mean left hook there Light."

Lightning's only response was an unintelligible mumble. She tried to yank her hand out of the raven-haired woman's grasp but her efforts were futile.

_Damn it!_ "Let go of me Fang!"

Lightning looked up at her and met her eyes for the first time in a long while. Her gaze was caught in those dark, emerald orbs that shined brilliantly in the light. She felt her resolve to pummel her waver slightly but it did not fade.

_Why can't I move?_

Something flickered in Fang's eyes as she suddenly let go of Lightning's wrist. They backed away from each other soon afterwards. As if nothing had happened, Lightning went back to her cool and stoic nature and fang returned to complaining about her lance.

"_It's all sticky_, "She whined. "This is going to take forever to scrub off."

Fang's eyes then flicked back to Lightning, who had her back turned to her. The soldier, feeling her gaze, glanced back, but it was only for a moment.

_Damn Fang…why the hell did I freeze up like that? It was like…I was lost._

Lightning marched off, her red cape swaying behind her as she moved.

"Let's get going…"

* * *

Fang watched her as she went off "scouting", knowing that she was really trying to distance herself. She frowned at her lance as she put it back up. She then put her hands on her hips as she shook her head.

_Did me and Light…just have a moment? No…that couldn't have been, right?_

She scratched the back of her head and caught up with the rest of the party, which had chosen to follow Lightning. Only one thought flashed though her mind as she walked through the dense jungle, and that was Lightning's face. Those bluish-green eyes made a twinge of excitement go down her spine as she thought of them.

_Now that I think about it, she looks kinda cute when she's mad…_

* * *

_**HAHA! I'm on fire baby! I never thought I was capable of updating so fast! I seem to find ways to amaze myself every day lol. I hope you guys like this chapter and didn't think it sucked. I know my action writing has a lot to be desired but bare with me guys XD**_

_**Until next time~**_


	3. Dancing Butterflies

**_YAY another update! I've chosen to slow down though because softball is kicking my butt! (Really, the heat and those hot uniforms are killing me… T_T) I am trying though because I have some pretty good ideas in my head that I plan on getting out lol. So I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to drop me a review._**

_**Oh and you'll learn the meaning of the title of this chapter once you guys read it~!**_

Dancing Butterflies

Fang looked up at the darkening sky, watching as the millions of stars began to make their appearance. Flickers of red and orange reflected in her eyes as a fire was started at their makeshift camp. She turned her head and glanced at the flames as the two youngest members of their party chatted and laughed about trivial issues. A smile spread across her face as Vanille started to snort in between each laugh and the silver-haired boy began to clutch his sides as he joined her.

She turned when she heard Snow and Sazh babble about something sports related. She then shook her head when the chocabo chick flew from the man's afro and started buzzing around wildly. She chuckled softly as the small bird whizzed over her and disturbed her raven hair.

She had liked it when it was like this, when everything seemed peaceful and less chaotic. Don't get her wrong, she was always in for a good fight and some mayhem. It was just that sometimes, things needed to calm down. Sometimes, she just needed to take a break.

"Oh hey Light, back from scouting?"

Lightning gave Snow a small nod as she took her place around the fire, choosing to rest on a rock. Fang's attention was caught then and her eyes fell on the woman. She watched her and then glanced over at everyone else, her mouth curving into a small frown.

_She's the only one who looks so dead around here. I should get her to lighten up….but how?_

Fang looked up at the sky ash she ran a hand through her hair. Her faced was scrunched up as she tried to think, a silent frustration evident on her tanned features.

_What would make her lighten up…it isn't like I could just make her dance or something…_

Fang's face lit up at the realization and she beamed.

_Maybe I could! _

The Pulse-born stood up and walked over to Vanille and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned to her and blinked.

"Hey Fang, something wrong?"

The raven-haired woman shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Just hush and listen."

Fang whispered in her ear, her sentences quick but intelligible. The red-haired Pulsian's eyes lit up as she listened to the woman's words. Once Fang had finished, Vanille nodded to her.

"Okay Fang!"

Fang smiled, ruffling up the girl's hair, "I hope it works."

Next to them Hope looked at the two blinking.

"Whatcha guys talking about?"

The two Pulsians laughed before speaking in unison, "You'll see."

* * *

Lightning had pulled out her gunblade, oblivious to the conversation that was going between Fang, Vanille and Hope. She ran her gloved finger down the blade, feeling each grove and design. As she observed her weapon she noticed things that she never noticed before. The most noticeable and most annoying of her discoveries was the fact that her blade was becoming chipped and scratched. She frowned upon that realization.

_I should take more care of this thing. I really neglected it…_

_Just like your sister…_

Lighting snapped at her inner voice. _I had to do what was best for her; I had to be strong…_

_Same old excuse…you use it for everything. Why don't you actually say you're the one in the wrong?_

_Because I'm not!_

The strawberry-blond growled audibly and the heads of Snow and Sazh turned to her. Snow was about to speak, but her icy glare made him rethink that and he glanced at Sazh. The older man simply mouthed "let her be" and continued on with their conversation about nothing. She turned away from them and started to walk away when a hand caught on to her wrist.

She whirled around and found herself face-to-face with the last person she wanted to be in contact with, Fang. She looked at the woman who had smiled playfully.

"Hey, hey Light, don't go running off now. You'll miss out on all the fun."

The soldier lifted an eyebrow, "And what kind of _fun_ are we talking about here?"

Fang tugged at her arm and started to pull her back.

"Aw come on girl, you need to relax!"

Lightning rolled her eyes.

_I_ _was relaxing, until you started annoying me._

Fang let go of Lightning's hand but still kept her in her view, so that she wouldn't run off. She then whistled to the group, catching everyone's attention. At this time Vanille had moved to stand beside her.

Fang turned to her younger companion and smiled, urging her to speak. The redhead giggled and looked at everyone.

"Okay guys, Fang and I thought that it would be fun to teach you some Oreban dances."

_And this is the fun she was talking about…oh joy…._

Fang scratched the back of her head and chuckled, "Too bad we don't have any music, but we'll work this out."

Vanille looked up, "Hey, I'll teach the guys how to dance."

"Oh yeah, I never really paid attention to how the men danced in our village. I was too busy trying to perfect the women's dance." Fang winked causing Vanille to giggle.

"Oh Fang."

Lightning blinked. _Well that's a little backwards, seeing as Fang is much more masculine than Vanille._

The two Pulsians began to take off their shoes and motioned for the others to follow suit. Lighting simply folded her arms across her chest and stood there.

_I'm definitely NOT taking off my shoes._

Fang caught sight of this and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head as she approached the soldier.

"Come on Light, don't be a party pooper."

The warrior waved her hand in the direction of the rest of the party, mostly the males, who were trying to learn from Vanille. Lightning bit her lip as she saw them laugh as Snow tripped over and fell flat on his back.

_They do look like they're having fun…wait, what the hell am I saying? They look like buffoons! _

"_Light_," Fang whined, a frown on her face.

_Why did she have to make that face? Damn it I'm becoming soft._

Lightning sighed, "Okay, I'll do this stupid dance."

The strawberry-blond sighed as she unstrapped her shoes and her bare feet touched the cool earth. She looked up at Fang who was fastening a bracelet around her ankle. When she finished put her hands on her hips.

"Just watch me okay?"

Lightning nodded and as if the warrior was on a cue, she began to dance. She watched as the woman moved her body rhythmically to an invisible beat. The thing was, as Lightning watched the tribeswoman dance she heard music. Her ears were filled with the hypnotizing tribal beat that Fang was in tune with. It was if the music was emitting Pulsian before her.

"Light, my eyes are on my face…not my stomach."

Lightning blinked, feeling her cheeks grow hot as she looked away. She mumbled something and folded her arms across her chest.

"I-I wasn't looking at…that."

_I better not be blushing…soldiers don't…do that._

* * *

Fang put her hands on her hips, smiling at the pink-haired soldier's attempt to hide her blush. She stifled a chuckle as she observed her reddening face, the soft blush made her look cute.

_I swear with her that word never gets old…which is what scares me. Light is not the type who is considered cute haha._

"Okay Light, I hope you were watching what I was doing because it's your turn."

Lightning turned to Fang, a frown on her face. The Pulsian simply shook her head and sighed.

"Geez, I know I'm hot and all but you could have at _least_ paid attention to me."

The pink-haired woman opened her mouth to say something but her mouth closed suddenly and she was quiet. Fang blinked at this action, her emerald eyes filled with a silent curiosity. She walked closer to the stoic woman, her eyes on her the whole time. The distance closed quickly and before either of them knew it they were within close proximity of each other.

"Hey Light, I'll teach you."

Fang was shocked internally at how soft her voice sounded, an equal reaction painted on Lightning's face.

"Whatever…"

Lightning diverted her gaze, her bluish-green eyes swirling with a whole mess of feelings and emotions.

Fang smiled and stepped next to her. "Okay, we'll take it one step at a time. Look…"

She demonstrated in slow motion a step, her eyes flickering to Lighting and the pink-haired soldier copied her.

_Hm, that was pretty good._

Fang went on to the next step and after, Lighting copied again she started to continue on. They danced in unison, though lightning was timidly following suit.

The Pulsian stopped and laughed at the one beside her and Lightning frowned.

"What," she asked, a light pink still colored her pale cheeks.

Fang waited until her laughter subsided before she chose to speak. "You're so stiff Light, you can't dance like that!"

Lightning rolled her eyes, "I'm not stiff…I just don't dance, okay?"

Fang shook her head, "you can dance, you're just aren't letting yourself do so. When people dance they aren't all stiff and robotic. Light, you have to let yourself have some fun."

Lighting opened her mouth but Fang lifter her hand, shaking her head.

"Let me guess…you don't _do_ fun, right?"

Their eyes met at that moment, Fang catching a slight flash of guilt in Lightning's eyes. Fang walked over to the pink-haired woman and placed her hands on her shoulders, their faces only inches apart.

Fang felt her teeth clench as she spoke, "God Light, why can't just smile? It would be nice to see that, you know?"

The woman's voice dropped as she closed her eyes.

"You're too pretty…to…"

She looked up into Lighting's shocked eyes, not able to finish her sentence aloud.

…_To have such a sad look in your eyes…_

* * *

Lightning was at a loss for words, her mouth slightly ajar as Fang's words sunk in. Once she was hit with the realization she felt her cheeks become hot again and an odd feeling surfaced in her stomach. Her heart raced in her chest as Fang's eyes drifted from her own to her lips. She licked them upon instinct, the feeling in the pit of her gut becoming more apparent. She felt her knees become weak as she gazed at Fang's beautiful face.

_She's too close…_

_Well push her way…_

_I can't…_

_Why not, do you want her that close?_

_No…it isn't like that, I…_

_What is it then?_

_I don't know…_

_You know Lightning…stop lying to yourself…_

_I'm not lying…_

_You keep telling yourself that._

Lightning swallowed hard as she tried to back away from Fang, but the woman's grip on her shoulders was firm. She cursed under her breath, her heart picking up speed. She felt her stomach squirm uncomfortably again as her eyes fell to Fang's lips. She felt a need to lean closer and kiss those inviting lips, but the feeling in her stomach kept bothering her.

_What is this feeling?_

"Hey I did it!"

The two of them backed up from each other as Hope ran over to them, his face cheerful.

"Fang, Light! Look!"

He started dancing. Behind him Snow and the others started to clapping, giving him a beat as he jumped around. Fang started to clap too as Vanille joined in, dancing in a way similar to Fang.

"Look at him go," Fang said, a large smile on her face.

Lightning glanced at the woman, her eyes narrowing slightly.

_It was if nothing happened…_

She slipped away into the trees while everyone was distracted with watching the two kids have fun. When she though that she was far enough from the noise she leaned on a nearby tree, her eyes looking up at the stars that poked through the tree tops.

_You know Lightning…_

_Yeah…I do…_

She unconsciously put her hand over her stomach a small frown on her features.

_I know what I was feeling…those were butterflies._

* * *

_**This ended up being longer than I expected, which ended up being a good thing because I think I did well on this chapter tee-hee. I thought that doing a chapter like this would be nice because I love mushy stuff, but you can't be too mushy with Lightning-san lol. Hmmm, I wonder did you guys get the meaning of the title of this chapter? If you did, leave you idea in the review, I want to know if you found it out or not.**_

_**I hope you liked this chappie, see you in the next chapter~!**_


	4. Awkward Encounters

_**Hey guys~! It's me again with another chapter! Woot! I swear with the time I have I wouldn't have been able to get out the first two chapters but now I'm on the forth. I'm really amazed that I'm able to come up with ideas like this. **_

_**So are you guys ready for some Light/Fang action? I hope so because in this chapter we find out the true confusion of Lightning's feelings and how Fang's dominating presence starts to bring about more than just annoyance. **_

Awkward Encounters

Lightning opened her eyes to the sunrise, the colors bathing her in warm yellows and oranges. She stood from her spot which was underneath the shade of a tree. She wasn't too far from camp, still in earshot of Snow's loud snoring. Deciding that the group wouldn't be awake for a while she went off to scout, which really turned into a casual walk. The ex-sergeant walked through the jungle-like environment feeling the cool earth and plants beneath her feet. She sighed at the fact that she could feel the ground under her.

She mentally slapped herself.

_I forgot my shoes…damn it_

A flash of last night replayed in her brain and all she could think about was Fang. Her mind wandered to how her dark hair cascaded over her face and how tempting her body looked. The woman was a weapon of attraction and the warrior knew it. This fact had made Lightning angry with her because the pink-haired soldier didn't really know what to do around her. With such a dominating persona Lightning felt slightly overwhelmed, which she would never dare admit aloud. Though she kept the walls around her strong and sturdy, the Pulsian was breaking thought them faster then she could repair them.

Lightning was always one who kept her space and tried to stay distant from everyone, including Hope, who she opened up to the most. She wanted to be closed to everyone because she had to be the one to keep a cool head. She had to be the one who held everyone up when things were looking grim.

_Is closing myself up to everyone really being strong, or am I hurting everyone in the process?_

Her walking came to a halt and she looked down, feeling a tug at her heart when she asked herself that question.

_Serah…I closed myself up to her…and she…she…_

Lighting swallowed hard and tried to forget her memory of her sister turning to crystal. She felt tears stinging in her eyes but she held them back and continued her walk. Though she disliked the fact that she was barefooted, it as nice to feel the soft soil as she walked. She sniffed the air and smelled water; the soldier looked around and noticed a small clearing where the pond was.

"Argh, I did it again!"

She froze as she heard the familiar Pulsian voice, followed but a large splash. Lightning slipped closer but stayed behind the cover of the trees. Her bluish-green eyes caught sight of Fang leaning over the edge of the pond, talking to the baby chocabo chick.

_Hm, she's finally gone nuts huh?_

Lightning snickered silently, _Nah, she's already insane._

Fang sighed and threw a rock at the water frowning when it didn't skip across the surface.

"Damn it…"

The chocabo flew around her and chirped, causing a small smile to grace the woman's features. The warrior then leaned back, glancing up at the rising sun.

"She's probably mad now…I acted as if that moment never happened."

From the shelter of the trees Lightning folded her arms across her chest and frowned. She wanted to call out and tell Fang that she should feel guilty.

_But why?_

Why did she have the desire to say it, it wasn't like Fang hurt her. To the soldier, those feelings were wrong anyway. To feel like she felt last night, especially to another woman, was not her.

_You wanted her to kiss you though. Something inside wanted to taste her lips._

_What ever that was…it was just wrong. I shouldn't feel something for a person like her. A woman like her…_

_But you did._

Her conscience was right, she did feel something for Fang, and at the time, her mind was spinning so much that it didn't feel wrong.

_At the time…_

Lightning bit her lip, her eye brows furrowing as she thought of these things. She so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Fang had fallen silent, or the fact the there were hands closing in on her. She blinked as a hand came around her mouth ad the other wrapped itself around her waist.

_What the hell?_

"You should keep your guard up Light…"

The pink-haired woman growled at the sound of Fang's voice and turned, to see that she that she was leaning over by her ear. Lightning tried to say something but the hand over her mouth made her words unintelligible. Fang chuckled and removed her hand from the soldier's mouth, but kept her other hand on the woman's waist.

"Damn you Fang!"

The warrior smiled smugly, "Good morning to you too."

Lightning stiffened as she felt Fang pull her closer, their bodies touching. She felt the woman's warm breath on her neck as she spoke in a playful tone.

"Hey…you're not protesting."

"What?"

"I only have one arm on you…you could have broken away. Normally I would get an elbow to the gut."

Lightning smiled mentally and stepped on Fang's foot, and when the Pulsian let go she elbowed her right in the abdomen. The woman behind her fell back, not knowing whether to scream for the pain in her foot or to mentally beat herself up for giving the soldier the idea.

"ARGG Light-what hell?"

The pink-haired woman turned to Fang, with her arms folded across her chest. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch upward as she tried to hold back her laugh.

"Hey it's not my fault, you set yourself up."

A smile crept onto Lightning's features and the Pulsian narrowed her eyes.

"You're so sadistic…"

Lightning tried her best to keep her stoic facial expression (though already broken with the grin on her face) but she couldn't hold back the bubbling laughter inside. Her arms clenched around her sides as she burst into a fit of giggles and snorts. Fang smiled too, but hers held a mischievous nature. At the same time though, her dark emerald eyes held a silent awe as they captured this sight.

* * *

Wow I would have never thought Light would smile…but she's laughing. I mean, she is really laughing. I like to see her this way; she looks so innocent and carefree.

Fang stood, her eyes still glinting with that mischievous spark.

"Oh you find that funny, you know you're really sick."

Lightning held her sides tighter as the volume of her laughter grew.

_Oh I'll give you something to laugh about Sunshine…_

Fang snickered and Lightning's laughter halted. The ex-sergeant eyed the Pulse-born, her eyes showing her suspicions. Without any warning the warrior pounced upon the woman, pinning her to the ground. The soldier blinked as Fang grabbed hold of her wrists.

"Not so funny now huh?"

Lightning looked Fang in the eyes, her face blank. Then she abruptly burst into a fit of giggles again.

"Heehee Fang, I hahaha made you m-mad heehee."

Fang frowned, her cheeks reddening slightly from embarrassment.

"Wh-what? I-I am not! And why the hell are you laughing so much, you look like you're high."

Lightning tilted her head to the side as her laughter subsided. Her eyelids dropped halfway, the dark eyelashes becoming a veil over her eyes.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time…"

Fang blinked as the sudden confession registered in her ears. Her eyes softened as she looked at the soldier.

"Light…"

Lightning looked into Fang's eyes and the warrior saw dozens of emotions swirl within them.

_She's always serious looking…but her eyes show more than she'll ever let on._

Fang looked at the one underneath her, her eyes traveling over her torso. When something silver caught her sight, her eyes flickered up to the soldier. The soldier lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Hm, other than the fact that you're laughing and I have you pinned to the ground…well..."

Fang released one of Lightning's wrists and her hand trailed down to a piercing on the pink-haired woman's navel.

"What's this eh? I never would have thought that you of all people would have a bellybutton ring."

Lightning's teeth clenched together as a light pink colored her cheeks.

Her eyes widened as she spoke, "You're not supposed to see that…"

_I wasn't supposed to eh? Well too bad I'm looking directly at it now._

Fang eyed the silver stud with curiosity and started to fiddle with it. Lightning squirmed and a moan escaped her mouth. The sound shocked the both of them and the pink-haired soldier pushed the warrior away. As Fang was pushed back on her bottom the flushed soldier stood, her eyes burning with silent ferocity. The Pulse-born felt her cheeks grow warm as the sound repeated itself in her head.

"You…why did you…you **don't** touch me there. You don't touch any part of me! Got it?"

The raven-haired woman looked at Lightning's face, watching as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

Fang lifted a raven eyebrow. _I never got why people liked to put their hands over their mouth after the fact, it doesn't even make sense._

The Pulsian sighed and stood up, bushing off her robes.

"Look Light, how could I have known that you bellybutton was your spot?"

The soldier stammered as she spoke, her eyes showing a flash of horror.

"M-my sp-spot? Wh-what?"

Fang couldn't help but smile, seeing their stoic leader in such a "stuck" position was downright hilarious. Though Fang seemed amused by this scene Lightning's anger and confusion only grew. She stuttered and sputtered over her words, but when nothing intelligible came from her mouth she used the only thing she knew.

The pink-haired woman swiftly launched her right fist at Fang, nailing her in the gut. She then followed it up with a shot to Fang's already healing jaw. As her fist connected with the tender flesh a sickening crack echoed through the clearing, causing birds to flee from surrounding trees.

Fang flew some feet off the ground as she was hit. She skidded to the ground, her eyes wide. Her facial expression was blank as she touched her extremely loose jaw.

_Shit._

Her eyes then went dark, a fire worse than Lightning's burned in her usually gentle emerald orbs. If she could speak without aggravating her jaw she would have been hollering at the top of her lungs. Instead she could only glare. And shoot mental attacks at the woman in front of her.

_Fuck…what the hell was all that for? That bitch, if she did something permanent to my beautiful face she'll burn. Oh that bitch'll burn!_

By the time Fang was able to partially recover Lightning was already gone.

* * *

_Why the hell did I break her jaw?_

Lightning's clenched together as she began another internal battle with her conscience.

_You overreacted…she wasn't doing any harm._

_She had me pinned to the ground, not to mention she was touching me._

_You let her…_

_I did not!_

_Stop lying to yourself damn it! You want her and you know it. Just be a man about it!_

_Last I checked I'm a woman._

_Exactly._

Lightning smacked her forehead as she stomped through the overgrown paths.

_What the…? I should really stop talking to myself…before I go nuts._

The soldier looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun had completely risen.

Snow and the others should be awake now…

She stayed on her course listening to the sounds of the jungle and the occasional crunch of leaves under her feet. She sighed to herself as the recent events replayed in her head like broken record. She winced inwardly as the sight of Fang's jaw floated in her mind.

"LIGHT!"

The soldier looked up, watching as Hope ran up to her, his silver hair disheveled. She smiled when he saw her, his eyes bright with relief.

"Hey Light, you took off so suddenly last night!"

Lightning averted her eyes from his. "Uh…yeah…I just needed my space."

The teen blinked and looked down at her dirty feet. "Did you forget your shoes?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

She walked past him towards camp, "come on Hope, we'll be moving out soon."

Hope followed obediently behind her and the two of them made their way back to camp. Not too far behind was Fang, who was holding her aching jaw and her stomach with the other.

* * *

_**It took me a while to think about how I wanted to shape this chapter because I kept thinking of interesting ideas for the story. I know when I found out about Light-sama's navel piercing, I wanted to include that in this, and I love having comedy in my stories lol.**_

_**So guys, what do you think about this chapter? I hope you liked it, and be sure to leave me a review okay? They make me smile…and add chapters faster XD faster than I do already.**_


	5. Delicate Downpour

_**Wow! Over one-thousand hits in only seven days! I'm so happy~! I would also like to thank every one of my reviewers, because without you guys this wouldn't be possible. I love you guys lol. I hope you all liking the story so far and you'll continue to read it. **_

_**Oh and I would like to add that at some point in this chapter, the point of views will mix. So don't be alarmed...or confused tee-hee.**_

Delicate Downpour

"Argh! Vanille!"

"S-sorry Fang, I have to pop it back in place before I can heal it, or you jaw could be crooked. "

Fang winced as the younger Pulsian moved the broken jaw back in place before casting a powerful cura spell.

_Here comes the worst part._ The warrior thought grimly. _Be strong, don't cry, for the love of-could she hurry up?_

She tried to keep her jaw as still as she could while the spell mended the broken bone and regenerated the torn muscle tissue. Fang dug her nails into the ground as she experienced the reverse of the attack on her face. Her eyes closed shut as finally, her jaw snapped back into place. Before the warrior was certain she could scream she looked at Vanille, who felt the woman's jaw line to make sure everything was right. Once she was given the okay the woman stood and screamed a high-pitched screech that was uncharacteristic of her.

Vanille put her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut as the scream went on for about another thirty seconds. When the older Pulsian was finished, she slowly removed her hand from her ears and blinked.

"Should I kill her," Fang asked as she sat back down.

Vanille shook her head, giggling. "Oh Fang, she probably feels guilty about it. She could be mentally beating herself up as we speak."

Fang rolled her eyes, "Or beating up on Hope, that's probably why the two of them went off again. He's her little puppy anyway."

"Remember Snow is with them too. She really pushed your buttons huh?"

"Vanille…she broke my jaw for crying out loud!"

Vanille folded her arms across her chest and lifted an eyebrow.

"Knowing you, something happened before she hit you."

_Thanks for being on my side Vanille._

Fang fell silent and looked away, a mix of emotions evident on her tanned features. Vanille propped herself up on her knees and leaned towards raven-haired woman.

"What happened Fang?"

The warrior ran her hands through her hair as she thought of what happened. She felt her cheeks begin to burn hot.

"I…um…She was peeping while I was at the pond and I caught her. One thing lead to another and I found out she had a bellybutton ring…"

Vanille urged her on, "And?"

"I messed with it and she um…"

_She moaned…_

"She reacted…"

Fang felt her cheeks grow hotter, "Uh…yeah, you can say that."

Vanille put her finger up to her chin and her eyes filled with acute curiosity.

"So she must have moaned or something, because Fang…you're blushing."

The older Pulsian turned away as if her blush would dissipate is she broke eye contact. Vanille giggled and Fang turned back around, a look of confusion on her face.

"W-what?"

"You guys totally have a thing for each other. I always though Light was a bit…different."

Fang smiled, "Ha, a _thing_?"

Vanille rolled her eyes, "Don't deny it Fang."

"Who said I was?"

* * *

The trio of Lightning, Snow and Hope hiked through the tall grass and hanging vines. Snow and Lightning were in front with Hope holding up the rear. The group was silent except for the occasional swipe of sword or the crunching of leaves and dirt under boots. Lightning appreciated this silence, though at the same time she hated it. When it was silent she started to think, and when she did that her thought drifted to Fang. She still felt pangs of guilt when the sickening crack resounded in her head, but she felt no regret.

Snow who sauntered next to glanced at her, his ice blue orbs catching a flicker of emotion as it passed the leader's face. He blinked, making sure that he wasn't imagining things. When the blond-haired man registered that what he had just witnessed was real he chose to break the silence.

"Hey sis."

Lighting glared at him, "I'm not your sis-"

He put his hands up in the air defensively, "Okay, okay…sorry…Light."

"Light_ning_ to you…"

"Anyway…"

_Ugh, what does he want?_ "What," she asked, acid coating her words.

"Have you ever seen someone in the rain?"

Lightning groaned and put her hand over her face, massaging her temples_. What the hell? What does that have to do with anything? For the love of fal'Cie, leave it to Snow to say something obnoxious. _

He looked at her reaction and continued, "Look Light, hear me out. I don't mean seeing someone like when you walk down the street, I mean like really _seeing_."

Lightning sighed; _you didn't clear anything up Snow…_

Snow sighed also; it must have been hard for him to find the right words.

"Rain…is always seen as ugly and sad when it really brings life and beauty. What I mean by this is that when you see someone in the rain…you see them in their purist form."

_What is he implying?_

He continued, now looking up at the blue sky. "If someone is pure you can see that purity through the rain…I guess. That's how I met Serah…that's how I knew she was the one."

Lightning looked at him surprise crossing her features. She had never heard Snow talk like this, even if he couldn't get it out properly. It was if everything made sense to her, but she didn't understand why.

Then it dawned upon her, _Fang_.

_But why her?_

The pink-haired soldier turned away and looked at the ground.

"So…I heard you broke Fang's jaw."

Lightning narrowed her eyes but kept them on the ground as she walked. She didn't answer.

"What did she do Light? We all know that you're the only person, other than me and Fang, who cold break a person's jaw. You two were away at the same time and I don't think Fang would punch herself."

"It was nothing," Lightning said quickly.

Snow decided not to press on when the soldier gave him a cold glance that had "death" written all over it. He fell back into silence as Lightning's brain started to swirl with what he just said.

_Why is his stupid speech on rain bothering me and why does that annoying Fang keep popping up in my head? Damn it, I don't understand!_

_You've fallen for her…_

_Fallen Fang? You've got to be kidding me; I would rather go out with tree._

_You may not have completely fallen for her but she means something to you._

_She means nothing; I don't have time for emotional attachments._

_Too bad soldier, you have one…and it's a strong one. Just listen to Snow; you'll see the truth in the rain._

_Oh great, I should listen to the big ogre and my crazy conscience._

_Hey, don't blame me; I'm just doing my job._

Lightning sighed as she stopped walking. _Yeah making me insane…_

_You're doing a good enough job on your own Lightning._

"We're all supposed to meet up at a place called the Archylte Steppe right?"

Snow and Lightning turned to Hope.

"Yeah," Snow said. "Fang said the place is massive, so we shouldn't go off too far."

Hope scratched the back of his head, "Oh, I wonder what we'll find there?"

Snow smiled and cracked his knuckles, "probably some huge monsters to take down."

Lightning rolled her eyes but stayed silent. She turned back around and faced forward, their conversation becoming insignificant.

_The __Archylte Steppe huh…_

* * *

"Come on old man, we need to catch up with the rest of the lot."

Fang and Vanille were in front, watching as Sazh struggled to keep up.

"Did we really have to take the short-cut?"

Fang folded her arms across her chest.

"Of course we did! You should be thankful; this way we avoid all the beasts that the others had to fight."

Vanille nodded, a smile on her face, "yeah, come on Sazh! You can do this!"

Sazh sighed and followed them as the other two made their way up a large rock. Fang smiled when she noticed that he was struggling to pull himself up and she jumped down to help him. She took hold of his arm and pulled him up with one hand. The man blinked as he was pulled up so effortlessly.

"Be careful there Sazh, we're too high up. We can't risk you falling to your death now…"

The raven-haired woman spun on her heel and started to bound from one ledge to the other. With extraordinary grace she met Vanille at the top. Sazh could only stare at the two women with his mouth ajar.

"You've got to be kidding me right."

Fang kneeled down, her taunting smirk painted on her features.

"Hey Sazh, no worries, we'll wait for you to catch up."

Sazh swallowed thickly as he looked from his current spot to his destination.

"I'm getting to old for this…"

"You can do it Sazh," Vanille cheered.

The eldest group of the party made his way up the rock's face, taking his time as he climbed. The two Pulsians watched from above, their eyes sparkling with interest. Once the man had made his way up to the top they cheered. Fang slapped him on his already aching back and Vanille nearly knocked him over the edge with her hug.

"Hey, hey Vanille be careful," Fang said as she helped the two of them regain their balance. "Now come on, we have to get to the Archylte Steppe. It's on the other side of this rock…"

Sazh sat down, "Wait a minute Fang; I need to take a break."

Fang nodded and looked up at the sky. She lifted an eyebrow when she noticed dark clouds forming in the sky.

It's going to rain? Wow…how long has it been since I've seen rain here in Pulse?

"On second thought Sazh, we should get going; there are some pretty nasty things that come out in the rain."

Vanille looked up and agreed with Fang, the two of the staring at the gunman as he stood.

"Okay, I do not want to see what roams around here into rain."

"Smart man," Fang said as they made their way down the rock.

* * *

"Hey look Light, it's about to rain."

Lightning glanced at Hope and then turned her attention to the darkening sky. The group had made it to the vast plane of the Archylte Steppe. They marveled at the large area that was populated with a variety of beasts.

"We should wait for the others," she said. "Then we can decide from there…"

"Whoa, is that a Behemoth King," Snow asked as he pointed dumbly at the large hound.

Hope started to back up, "Oh there's no way we can fight that."

"What are you talking about, that thing is a piece of cake!"

The trio turned around as Fang, Vanille and a very fatigued Sazh walked towards them. Vanille ran up and gave Hope a hug, nearly knocking the teen over.

"Hey…guys," Sazh said as he doubled over.

Lightning and Fang locked eyes for moment before the Pulse-born's eyes turned cold. The soldier narrowed her eyes at woman before looking away.

_I've made her mad…_

_Ah, feeling a little guilty huh?_

Fang watched as the pink-haired woman frowned and she felt her heart make a painful jerk. She knew that the look she gave Lightning was a bit cruel.

_But she broke my jaw!_

_You should have seen it coming, you made her uncomfortable._

_She liked it though…_

_Maybe, but you still popped her personal bubble._

_Maybe you're right…wait a minute, why am I talking to myself?_

_I'm your conscience…duh._

_Ah shut up!_

Fang cursed under her breath as she ran her hands through her dark hair. She looked up at the sky which covered in dark clouds and sighed.

"So, were to guys?"

Lightning spoke, "We're going to get as much ground as we can before the rain. When it does rain we'll find shelter."

"Sounds like a plan," Snow said as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Well let's go," Vanille said with jovial attitude.

"W-what…wait a second," Sazh said breathlessly. "I just came from climbing a mountain with Xena and Gabrielle here."

Fan and Vanille looked at the man with confusion. "Um…who?"

Snow started to laugh, "Oh dude that show totally rocked."

Lightning blinked when she heard those names but thought that it would be wise not to reveal that she too had watched the show. Where else could she have gotten her kickass attacks?

_Oh god I'm such a nerd…_

Hope blinked, "you never seemed like the type who would watch that stuff."

Sazh smiled, "Xena: Warrior Princess is a classic! Who hasn't seen that show?"

Fang and Vanille raised their hands.

Snow snorted, "You two don't count, you were probably still in crystal stasis."

Lightning cleared her throat, "Um…could we get _going_?"

The group laughed and Lightning sighed, choosing to walk ahead. She glanced around the plane, watching as the Behemoth King dashed across the fields, its underlings following close behind. She eyed the creature with curiosity as she tried to find a noticeable weakness.

_Hm…it has soft spots in its armor and it seems to be vulnerable to magic._

The sky above rumbled as the first droplets of water landed on the ground. The soldier looked up as the heavens released the heavy showers. Lightning froze as the water cascaded down upon her.

"_When you see someone in the rain…you see them in their purist form."_

She looked back catching the eyes of Fang, who had been staring. The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a long time, as the other around them headed for shelter. Thunder sounded over them as the rain came down in heavy curtains.

"Light," Fang called through the rain, her voice lined with concern.

The one in question didn't respond, she didn't even move, those bluish-green orbs were locked on the one before her. The Pulsian seemed to radiate through the darkness and her beauty was unparalleled.

_I'm finally starting to understand. What Snow said…actually makes sense…_

Fang bit her lip as she looked at Lightning. _Is she okay? _

She walked towards the pink-haired woman, her emerald orbs mixed with worry and silent awe. Though the cold rain was beating down upon her she couldn't help but continue her course to Lightning. There was smoothing about how the soldier looked when the rain made contact her face, there was something about the way her skin shimmered.

_Even in this state…she looks so beautiful…_

Lightning stood rooted to the spot as the warrior approached her. As she neared, she felt the familiar feeling in her stomach.

"Light?"

Fang was now inches away from her, Lightning barely aware. Fang looked at the soldier through worried eyes.

"Hey, answer me!"

"_If someone is pure you can see that purity through the rain…"_

"Fang…"

Fang's eyes widened as Lightning suddenly hugged her and buried her face in the warrior's chest. Fang looked down at the mass of pink hair and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the other woman. The Pulsian held her close, running a hand through the pink locks of hair.

_Lightning…what are you trying to tell me?_

* * *

_**This was definitely longer than expected but the length was needed do you think? I hope you enjoyed the story and that the merging of the points of view didn't throw you off. Until next time readers, chow~!**_

_**-NEKO**_


	6. Whispered Confessions

_**Hey guys, I'm back lol. Of course I think you guys see me too much XD I update like a crazy person now! Oh crap, I'm digressing again…I'm supposed to be talking about the story. *Bows* Sorry about that, this chapter you'll see amore softer side of Fang and a more emotional side of Lightning. Don't worry though; I will try to stay within the lines of their character. If they do act OOC then I must have some good reason okay? Lol don't forget to drop me a review, I love all of your compliments and I'll be sure to respond to them. Ah, nothing like going on and seeing some feedback XD**_

_**Let me end my rambling and allow you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

Whispered Confessions

Fang felt the shorter woman tighten her hold on her. The warrior tried to pull back so that she could see the soldier's face, but it was no use, she kept it buried in her chest. The water continued to descend making the surrounding area a blur. The two of them heard the voices of their comrades but the two of them ignored them, their attention focused on each other.

"Fang," Lightning said in a shaking voice.

Fang ran a hand through Lightning's pink hair. "What's wrong Light?"

"Tell…tell me...why do I feel this way?"

Fang's body stiffened, she was unable to answer. Lightning pulled away so that her face was visible and the warrior felt her heart tear to pieces at the sight of the shorter woman. She had never seen so much sadness and pain on her beautiful features, and she never wanted to see her like that again.

"Is what I'm feeling wrong?"

Fang stammered, "W-what you're feeling?"

Lightning tugged at Fang's robes, her knuckles white as she bit her lip. "These feelings I have…for you."

_She has feelings for me?_

"Light-"

"I don't know how to put this into words…but I…I"

Fang hushed her, looking onto her eyes. "You don't have to say anything…"

The Pulsian leaned in, brushing her lips against Lightning's. The simple touch set the soldier's nerves on fire, but at the same time she was calmed. After Fang pulled away she smiled, her eyes twinkling. Lightning, on the other hand, was blushing madly as she pulled Fang back to her.

_No...that wasn't enough…_

The pink-haired woman crushed her lips against Fang's, catching the raven-haired woman off guard. Soon she accepted the kiss, melting into the taste of Lightning. Her lips were a flavor so addicting that the warrior found herself on the brink of losing reason. Before she had realized it she had gripped Lightning around the waist. She felt the soldier's tongue pleading for entry and she allowed it. As their tongues battled the sweet symphony of intoxicating moans escaped through their mouths. Though Fang didn't want to, she knew that she need to pull away. With a mental sigh she cupped Lightning's face in her hands and broke the kiss, pulling away with a disappointed facial expression.

Lightning's expression mirrored the taller woman's, her eyes revealing more than she could ever say.

_But do I really need to say anything…with her…talking is unnecessary. _

"Let's get out of this rain Light." Fang said as she looked around, unable to see where the rest of their party was. Her eye scanned the area through the heavy rain and she spotted a nearby cave. It was small and didn't harbor much shelter, but it would do.

"Come on," She took Lightning's wrist and ran over to the cave.

The soldier followed behind, slightly thrown off balance by the sudden jerk. When they made it under the shelter of the cave, Fang plopped down on the dirt floor. The tanned woman looked up at Lightning who stood before her, nervousness crossing her features. Fang gave her a warm smile and patted the space next to her. The pink-haired soldier hesitated, her mouth now curving into a small frown.

_Wow, I would have never expected the great Lightning to be so shy. She looks cute though…no…she's too old for cute…she way more than that._

The ex-sergeant bit her lip as she registered the way Fang was looking at her. The locked eyes and the tribeswoman chuckled.

"Come sit down Light…"

Lightning folded her arms across her chest and reluctantly sat down next to the warrior. Fang kept her eyes on the woman the whole time, an unreadable look on her face. When the pink-haired soldier finally settled herself next to her Fang started to speak.

"Lighting…I've had feelings for you for a long time, but I would have never thought you would return them. I didn't think you felt the same for me."

Fang took Lightning's hand and gazed into her face, her facial expression one of seriousness. Lightning blinked, slightly taken aback by this confession. The sound of thunder echoed into the cave as silence fell between the two women. They continued on like this for a while, the hum of rain filling the stillness.

"Fang," Lightning finally muttered, breaking the silence.

_Tell her Lightning…tell her how you feel._

_I can't…_

_You can…but you're afraid._

Lightning's words left her mouth in quiet whisper. "Fang, hold me…"

Fang's eyes widened but she complied, pulling the shorter woman to her and held her tight. She felt something warm and wet on her skin, and almost simultaneously Lightning buried herself deeper into Fang's embrace. She felt the body tremble as the pink-haired woman broke down.

"Oh Light…"

Fang pulled the soldier as close as possible, stroking her pink hair. The warrior closed her eyes as Lightning released all her pint up emotions through her soundless sobs.

* * *

The raven-haired woman opened her eyes to the sleeping form of Lightning, her arms still hanging limply around her. The Pulsian shifted and the soldier unconsciously tightened her hold on the warrior.

"Don't," the strawberry-blond muttered.

The tanned woman smiled, and ran a hand through the sleeping soldier's hair. She then sighed as she noticed the rain had concluded and the sunlight now flowed into the cave.

_They're probably looking for us now…we did disappear all of a sudden._

Her thoughts trailed off as the events from earlier replayed in her mind. He unconsciously put her hand up to her lips as she remembered the feeling that she got when they touched Lightning's.

_How could I ever forget? Her lips were so sweet…like candy…_

Fang's eyes glazed over for a second before she caught herself.

_Get a hold of yourself girl!_

She glanced over at Lighting's peaceful face, she reminded the warrior of an angel.

_Damn it she's so pretty, GAH!_

The raven-haired woman grunted audibly and Lightning stirred, her eyes opening slowly. Fang watched her with a warm smile lining her features. The soldier kept her eyes on the Pulsian as her eyes opened completely. The started at each other silently, Lightning's eyes filled with conflicting emotions.

Fang knew better than to speak now, Lightning had gone through an emotional breakdown that surprised even herself. For someone to be the witness of that must have left the woman in a mental mess. Even now as she stared at Fang, the woman seemed lost and bewildered.

"Light?"

"Fang?"

"Where could they be?"

"Hey sis!"

The tribeswoman turned to the direction of the ruckus and she shook her head.

"Looks like we should head back, they're looking for us."

Lightning, who was already on her feet, nodded and started to walk out of the cave. Fang stood shortly after and followed her. As soon as they left the cave they were spotted by Vanille, who was looking under a rock.

"There you are! You had us worried!"

The redhead ran up to Fang and hugged her, nearly knocking the taller woman over. Fang laughed and pried her adopted sister off of her. Once she was free from Vanille's death hug she pated the girl on the head.

"Hey, no worries, we were only gone for a couple of hours."

Vanille waved her finger in Fang's face, "A couple of hours too long, you know what things like to lurk in the rain. Actually when you guys disappeared we had to fight a pack of wild hounds! Do you know how long that battle was? Snow didn't even help; he kept using Steel guard… or what ever you sentinels use."

Fang lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah and Sazh kept trying to be cool and got knocked out twice!"

Lightning folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "Couldn't you guys hold yourselves together without us? That's pathetic."

Vanille fell silent and looked down at the ground.

Fang frowned, "Hey Light, don't be so harsh, you could barely see out there!"

The soldier scoffed, "I wasn't being harsh…I was telling the truth."

The warrior narrowed her eyes and grabbed Lightning's arm.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

The pink-haired woman didn't respond, instead she looked down, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. Without warning she snatched her arm away from Fang and walked off.

_What the…?_

Fang stood rooted at her spot, confusion and anger lining her features.

_Light?_

* * *

_**Oh my, what caused Lightning's sudden change? Don't worry guys; this will be answered in the next chapter. Be sure to stay tuned~!**_

_**-NEKO**_


	7. Conflicting Clashes

_**You know guys, I had a horrible case of writers' block right in the middle of the last chapter, and it was bad. I sat staring at the computer for a half hour before turning it off to play the FFXIII game lol. Then I got back on just to stare at the word document for anther fifteen minutes *sigh* before being struck with inspiration. Believe me it was a long and painful process but I got through it XD**_

_**I hope you enjoy this next chapter…there's some action in it! *smiles* **_

Conflicting Clashes

_So you think that acting like a bitch will make up for opening up to Fang?_

_Whatever that was that happened between me and Fang was a moment of weakness. Nothing more…_

_So the kiss was nothing too?_

…

_You can't lie to yourself forever, you know you lo-_

_No! I have no time for trivial things like that…_

_Lightning…love isn't trivial…it's something that is much more._

_Shut up…_

_You know if you won't listen to your conscience, then at least listen to your heart._

_I said shut up!_

Lightning sat down on a rock and buried her face in her hands.

"You okay Light?"

The soldier looked up to see that Hope was standing before her, his eyes filled with worry. Lightning simply nodded, choosing not to respond.

"LIGHTNING!"

The pink-haired soldier blinked as Fang stomped up to her, her face a mix of anger and bewilderment. She was clenching her lance with a white-knuckled grip and her eyes burned with the ferocity of a wild beast.

"If the only way you'll see something is through fists…then so be it…"

_What?_

Lightning stood and narrowed her eyes. "Are you challenging me?"

Fang didn't smile like she would have. "It's the only way for you to realize that you can have moment of weakness."

_Wait a second…how did she…_

The raven-haired warrior read the other woman's facial expression, and as if she cold read her mind she spoke. "How do I know? Believe me Light; we have a lot more in common than you think."

Lightning snarled, "We have nothing in common…you don't know anything about me."

Without warning Fang cocked back her fist and rammed it into the soldier's jaw, sending her to the ground.

"Damn it Light, I know more about you than anyone else here!"

The pink-haired woman got back on her feet, her eyes cold with a deadly violence. She reached for her gunblade and took on a battle stance. Fang looked at her, her body trebling with frustration. She also fell into a battle stance, the members of the party their audience.

* * *

Hope watched with a facial expression of horror as Snow, Sazh, and Vanille walked up behind him.

"W-wait a minute, what just happened?"

Snow folded his arms across his chest, his eyes watching as the two women stared each other down. He shook his head with more of an accepting nature, rather than a disapproving one.

"…Something that needed to happen a long time ago."

Sazh laughed and Vanille joined him. Hope looked at the group and blinked; he still didn't get it.

"What?"

Sazh walked up to the silver-haired boy and patted him on the head.

"Hey kid, you'll learn when you're older."

"But-"

"When you're older," Snow and Vanille called out at the same time.

Hope turned around and eyed Vanille and the redhead simply shrugged.

"Traitor," He mouthed, causing the girl to giggle.

Vanille eyes' then flickered over to the women, and she put a finger up to her chin.

"I wonder who's going to win this one eh?"

"Lightning of course," The silver-haired boy said with confidence.

"I don't know," Snow said. "Fang is a tricky one…but Light can be too."

Sazh chuckled, "I think it's going to be a stalemate."

Vanille sat down on a rock, "Haha, Fang is going to win! Go Fang!"

Snow nodded towards Fang and Lightning. "Well we'll just have to find out huh?"

* * *

Lightning launched herself at the Pulsian, swinging sword alarming speed and grace. Fang took the blows, her heels digging into the ground at the force pushed her back. Sweat beaded on her forehead and the soldier delivered a powerful blow that sent the warrior staggering back.

_So she's fighting to kill huh?_

Fang twirled her lance in the air, "Is that all you've got?"

The pink-haired woman growled and gripped her sword. Fang snorted before choosing to go on the offensive. The warrior dashed, her eyes willed with vicious intentions. Lightning predicted the woman's strike and parried, taking her chance to retaliate. She aimed a forward strike for the Pulsian's stomach.

Seeing this Fang flipped backwards with extraordinary elegance, her feet barely making a sound as she landed. Her free hand then automatically when to her stomach, where a small cut was inflicted. She glanced at her hand and sighed at the sight of blood.

_Shit, I wasn't fast enough!_

Fang's eyes caught Lighting's as the soldier glanced at the bleeding wound. They started into each others eyes for a moment before the warrior struck again, this time catching Lightning slightly off-guard. The bladed part of Fang's weapon caught the ex-sergeant's cheek as she tried to evade. Lighting's hand went up to her face as the other blocked another one of the Pulsian's attacks.

_She's good…_

For that moment they had a contest of strength and fang pushed down upon the sword. By this time the soldier had both of her hands on her gunblade, noticing that the blade was inching too close to her neck. She grunted, using all of her strength to push Fang back. After a while of struggling the woman was shoved backwards and almost immediately after she bounded away.

_Let's see if the soldier will chase her target…_

* * *

Lightning snared as the raven-haired woman put the distance between them. She glared at her she continued to run.

"You coward!"

Without so much as another word, the pink-haired woman pursued the tribeswoman. As her feet pounded against the earth, she gained enough momentum to leap across the tall rocks. With in seconds she was hot on Fang's tail, reading her sword for a strike. Suddenly the one in front of her spun on her heel and thrust her lance forward. Lightning tried to move to the side but the blade cut into her, leaving a gash in her side. She clenched her side as her white jacket was stained with her blood.

_Damn!_

She looked up at Fang as the woman pulled her weapon back. The soldier had a look of shock on her face as her hand tightened its hold on her side.

_She got me…how?_

Fang backed up and jumped down from the rock. Lightning ran after her, leaping off the rock and preparing to execute a downward strike. Fang dodged it and Lightning's sword dug into the hard earth. The raven-haired woman watched as the soldier tried to pull it out of the ground.

"Here, let me give some help…"

Lightning turned around just in time to be kicked in the back, her body being thrown a couple of feet away. Though the force pulled the gunblade from the earth, the soldier wasn't able to keep her hands on it and was now lying on the ground. She got to her feet, standing in a brawler-like stance. Her eyes flashed from the sword to Fang and back again.

She spat out some dirt, _Humph…I don't need a sword to kill her._

Fang looked at her, lifting an eyebrow. "So you would actually go up against me unarmed? I guess you're a true soldier…"

Lightning scowled and her word came like a snake's venom. "Shut up Fang…just shut up!"

Fang continued on, "Not only are you cold and merciless, but you can't realize the fact that you're human…"

"Shut up!"

"…That you can bleed like the rest of us."

"_SHUT UP_"

"That you can feel pain…and that you can cry."

Lightning fell silent, her body trembling with rage. Fang readied herself as she finished her sentence. In a burst of amazing speed the ex-sergeant initiated her assault on the Pulsian. She ignored the fact that even though Fang had the advantage she held back, letting the strawberry-blond get off as many hits as she could. The soldier then realized this fact after she began to make her attacks more obvious.

_What? Is she toying with me? Is this some sort of sick joke to her?_

Lightning growled as she crashed her knuckles into the woman's gut, watching with an unpitying stare. Her eyes the widened with confusion when she heard the tanned woman laugh sadly.

"I was kidding myself…thinking that fighting you would make you see. You're as blind as a bat when it comes to accepting that fact that you can feel…that you have emotions..."

There was the sound of a loud roar and Fang look up, her eyes widening. "Shit! Move Light!"

"What-"

The warrior shoved her out of the way as a large claw came crashing down. Fang used her lance to block the attack, now struggling to keep the large claw of the King Behemoth from crushing her. Lightning glanced at Fang and then her sword.

_NO!_

She scrambled over to her gunblade and snatched it from the ground, slashing at the beast's claw. The creature retreated back, a large howl of pain erupting from its mouth.

The two women faced the large beast their weapons at the ready. Fang glanced at the one beside her and a small smiled graced her features.

"Thanks Light…I thought after all that you would have let me get crushed."

Lightning scoffed, "I should have..."

_Really Fang…you did make me see…you made me see that everything you said was true. I understand now…_

"Oh yeah! Finally a real fight," Fang said as she beamed at the soldier.

Lightning looked at her a strange look crossing her features. The raven-haired woman has a small sparkle in her emerald eyes as she turned from Lightning and approached the monster.

Lightning but her lip as the two of them charged the Behemoth.

…_You made me see that…that I can feel again…_

* * *

_**Hey, hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update, I was playing FFXIII so much that I totally forgot about the fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully my action writing isn't that bad lol.**_

_**-NEKO**_


	8. Hidden Desires and Feelings

_**You know, I would like to thank you guys because without you…I don't think I would have gotten this far in such a short time. Lol to thanks~! And WOOT more action (at least for the first part of the chapter) and Fang/Light goodness! **_

_**Enjoy, and I'll see you at the end~!**_

A Hidden Desire

"Hey we've got to help them," Snow said franticly, stepping forward. He was surprised when Vanille stood in front of him, blocking his way. He opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head.

"No, they can fight this one alone…I've seen Fang take one down by herself."

Snow looked puzzled, "but how?"

The redhead smiled, "She knows its weaknesses and how to kill it before it stands on its hind legs."

Sazh cleared his throat as he walked up to them. "Look, if that thing gets on its hind legs then we're jumping in."

Vanille nodded, "Okay."

* * *

"Lightning, it's weak under its arms," Fang called out as she dug her lance into the Behemoth's shoulder. The beast thrashed about, as Fang held on for dear life. Lightning took her chance while the monster was distracted to make her attack, shooting rounds into its weak spots. It howled in pain as it swipe at the soldier but missed several times.

"Watch out Fang," Lightning nearly screamed. The creature had turned its attention to the woman who had punctured its shoulder, its dark eyes burning with frustration. The Behemoth tried to grab Fang but the woman had been able to wrench her lance from the beast's flesh before it could reach her.

Before the warrior could touch the ground, the monster attacked again. She narrowly escaped, having to jump out of the way.

"Damn, he's fast!"

She glanced at Lightning and pointed to the beast's neck.

"If we stab him there he's finished!"

The ex-sergeant clenched her sword and nodded. Her eyes then fell upon the beast as she charged, her feet pounding against the ground. Then in one fluid movement she leaped in the air, aiming a strike for the exposed neck. Fang, who wasn't too far behind also attacked, their weapons penetrating the beast's neck at he same time.

The Behemoth bellowed as the weapons were pushed deeper into its neck, black blood dripping from its mouth. Its eyes then rolled to the back of its skull and the beast collapsed unceremoniously to the ground. Fang stared at the lifeless form as she ripped out her lance, her eyes showing a bit of coldness.

"The last time I fought one of these…Vanille almost died."

Lightning looked at the tribeswoman and their eyes locked. The warrior shook her head as a smile crossed her face.

"Don't mind me…I'm just rambling."

The soldier looked at the woman with a small frown crossing her features. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead she bit her tongue and looked away. Her bluish-green orbs were filled with turmoil and anguish as the events previous replayed in her mind. She clenched her fists, closing her eyes tightly.

"I don't even know what to say to you…"

Fang blinked, her eyes falling upon the strawberry-blond. The warrior observed her actions and her mouth fell into a flat line, her emerald eyes unreadable. Without hesitation she walked over to Lightning, and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. She then pulled back, so that they were at eye level.

"I know this may sound selfish." She chuckled. "But I want you to tell me three special words."

The pink-haired soldier looked at the Pulsian, perplexed. "Three words?"

"They're _special_ words Light." She corrected, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"What are you talking about Fang?" Lighting asked, her eyes narrowing.

Fang simply laughed and put her finger up to the pink-haired woman's nose. Without another word she walked off, back towards the rest of the party.

Lightning stood rooted to the spot, her brows furrowed. "What does she mean," she muttered.

* * *

"_Three words…"_

Fang looked up at the sky, the wind whipping around her tanned face. Her emerald orbs stared at the clouds as they passed above her. She ran a hand through her raven locks absently, a sigh leaving her lips.

_Why were those three words so hard for her to figure out? _

The warrior closed her eyes and leaned back against a rock, folding her arms across her chest. Her expression was one of exasperation, the woman's mouth in a small frown.

_She so confusing! She cries in my arms one minute and the next I'm fighting her. Then she looks at me with those eyes…and I…damn. Why the hell did I have to fall for such a woman?_

Fang slapped her forehead, a grunt emitting from her now clenched teeth.

_Wait…calm down…no need for you get all worked up. She's opening up to you and that's a good thing. _

"Fang," called the cheerful voice of her adopted sister. The redhead literally bounced over to her, curious intentions lining her features. "Oh, there you are!"

The tanned woman looked up, and smiled slightly. "Hey Vanille…something up?"

The girl nodded and leaned beside the older Pulsian. The raven-haired woman looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. The red-haired girl giggled and nudged the warrior in the side.

"Hey what was that for," Fang asked playfulness in her voice.

Vanille folded her arms across her chest. "Fang, you've been moping around like this all day!"

The older woman sighed and scratched the back of her head. Vanille leaned over, looking the warrior in the face.

"_Fang_."

"What?"

"You're thinking about Light again aren't you?"

Fang turned away, still scratching the back of her head. "What makes you think that Vanille?"

"_Faaaang_." _Busted._

"Okay, I was," Fang admitted with a small grunt.

Vanille smiled victoriously, nudging her friend in the side again. She then burst into a fit of giggles when the warrior squeaked. Her giggles subside quickly after the raven-haired woman glared at her.

"Sorry…"

_You better be…_

The older woman crossed her arms and mumbled something under her breath. Vanille rolled her eyes at the remark and elbowed the woman in the side for a third time.

_Ow-damn it! That hurts!_

Before Fang could retaliate the redhead started to speak. "You know, Light seems a little different…what happened between you two during the rain?"

Fang shrugged her shoulders, "She opened up." _I don't want to tell her too much, it was a personal moment between me and Light._

"Fang, you're hopping around the details." Vanille looked at the tanned woman and made a pouting expression.

_No…I'm not gonna fall for the puppy face…_

The frown on the redhead's face deepened and Fang bit her tongue as sweat collected on her forehead.

Damn it…must…resist…

Vanille's eyes grew wider and he lip began to tremble.

_Oh what's the use anymore…_

"Fine…I'll tell you…but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Light would kill me if anyone else knew."

Vanille's face went back to normal, her frown replaced with a smile. "I promise!"

Fang looked around; making sure no one else was around. She then leaned in, her eyes still scanning the area. "Pinky swear," she whispered as she put up her pink finger.

The smaller Pulsian blinked, but locked her pinky with the warrior's. "Okay, pinky swear." She smiled, to show that she was being honest.

Fang looked at her friend for a moment before unlocking their digits. She then put her hand on her hips, a sigh escaping her.

_Here we go…_

"We kissed."

Vanille's widened, appearing as stars shined in them. She put her hands up to her face and her eyes glazed over in an overdramatic manner. "Oh finally, I was wondering when you two would share such a beautiful moment!" After feeling Fang's stares on her Vanille returned back to normal, her eyes still holding innocent interest. "There's more isn't it Fang?" Her eyes caught the warrior flinch as the question left her mouth.

"_Fang_?"

The raven-haired woman sat down on the ground and the redhead mimicked her. Fang looked off, her mouth curving into a small frown. She ran a hand unconsciously through her dark hair as a glimmer of emotion passed through those emerald orbs. The warrior turned to her fellow Pulsian, that same emotion within her eyes.

"Well…um…you probably wouldn't believe me if I said so but…"

"But _what_?"

Fang diverted her eyes, suddenly finding her sandals interesting. "Light…broke down…and cried."

Vanille's eyes widened as Fang spoke, shock all over her features. "You've got to be kidding me…"

* * *

"AH...AH…AHCHOO!"

Lighting wiped her nose with the back of her hand and she sniffled. She looked down at some flowers her face twisting into a scowl.

_Allergies…great…the last thing I need on my plate right now…_

_Right next to Fang that is…_

The stoic soldier groaned as she sat down on a rock and stared at her boots. She ran her hands through her pink hair, her eyes overflowing with unwanted thoughts and feelings.

_Ugh! I'm so confused when it comes to her. I can make up a battle strategy from the top of my head, I can get us out of tight spots….but with Fang…everything is…_

_Complicated…_

She rooted her hands in her hair and shut her eyes, her teeth clenching.

_I just don't know what to do around her anymore! All these damn feelings keep appearing out of nowhere and I can't control them! Why can't things be a little clearer?_

The soldier sighed as she thought of the events the occurred when they were in the cave together. Her hands dropped from her head, her eyes opening slightly.

"_Fang, hold me…"_

She felt her heart jerk as her own words echoed in her mind. Instinctively her hand went to her chest and she bit her lip. The Pulsian's face appeared in her mind, her soft features graced with a warm smile. Lightning wanted to touch that face and be in her arms. She wanted to feel those lips pressed against her own in a hot, fiery passion.

_I just want to be with her_, her heart made another jerk. She buried her face in her hands and a small noise left her throat.

"_Three special words…"_

_Oh god…do I…do I love her?_

* * *

_**DARN YOU WRITERS' BLOCK! *waves fist at invisible force* I'm really sorry for taking FOREVER to finish this chapter. This took some time but I'll try to be faster next time, school is coming to a close so YAY! Anyway, I hope you guys like this installment and please leave some feedback; I really want to know what you guys are thinking. See you next time, and with a bit of luck, the next chapter will be out in no time~!**_

_**~NEKO**_


	9. Suffocating Revelation

_**Hello! I am back and still fighting my writers' block. Though having writers' block sucks, I am getting through it. You want to know how? My readers of course, you guys are the best! I received a pm from one of my readers not too long ago and the words they wrote put a smile on my face and gave me the motivation to fight this horrible block. *shakes fist at the invisible force* I WILL DEFEAT YOU WRITERS' BLOCK! *feels stares* Uh…um…sorry about that. How about we get moving with story eh?**_

_**Light has finally realized…something, but will she confess it? And what about our favorite Pulsian? Heehee what are you waiting for? Stop reading my rambles and jump into the story~!**_

Suffocating Revelation

Lightning felt her heart beat uncomfortably in her chest as she made her way back to camp. It was becoming dark and the soldier had thought it would be best to stay near the rest of the group, without having to interact with them. She felt as if her emotional state was beginning to crumble, which wouldn't make her a "people person" right now. The truth was, she wasn't really avoiding _everyone_…she just preferred not to want to run into Fang.

_Fang…_

There it was, the painful jerk that had been bothering her since the afternoon. The woman nearly lost her balance, using a tree for support. She had known that what was bothering her was connected with her feelings and her body was computing it in the only way it could, physically.

_Damn it!_

Lightning dug her nails into the soft bark, leaving deep gashes on the wooden surface. She lifted her hand to her chest to feel her now frantic heartbeat. The soldier slid to the ground, her head leaning against the trunk.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

The sound of light footsteps caused her to look up, her bluish-green eyes catching a pair emerald orbs. She groaned at the sight of Fang, the woman's form concealed in shadow. The pulsian stared at the woman, worry reflecting in her eyes.

"Hey…you okay?"

The ex-sergeant didn't respond, her eyes on the ground. She could not bear to look at the other woman; it was as if those emerald eyes of hers could see right through the soldier. Even now the warrior looked into her soul, seeing the woman's inner turmoil.

"Light, answer me."

Lightning looked up as the tanned woman sat down next to her. Fang rested her hands on the pink-haired woman's shoulders, her grip firm. She shook her slightly, causing their eyes to meet.

"You're always appearing at the most inconvenient times," Lightning said suddenly.

Fang smiled, "humph, I always thought I was right on time." Her eyes glimmered, a smugness hidden behind those orbs.

Lighting smiled back, even though her heart was about to burst through her chest.

"_Three special words…"_

_Bu-bump_

"Hey, Light?"

The pink-haired woman blinked, "What."

"You seem…out of it," Fang said, her lips curving into a small frown.

"I'm fine…"

"No…no you're not. Something's bothering you." The Pulsian motioned at Lighting's position, never breaking eye-contact.

The strawberry-blond couldn't counter so she fell silent, her eyes downcast. Fang sighed and leaned over, so that their foreheads were touching.

"Tell me Light."

_Bu-bump_

"Fang I…" Lightning choked on the sentence her mouth unable to form the words. It was as if the circulation of air was cut off, leaving her mute.

_I love you…_

_Bu-bump_

She tried to speak again, but the thought of it left her breathless once again. The soldier felt like she was suffocating and each time she opened her mouth, it became harder to breathe.

_I love you Fang…_

The words were draining her, like a poison. All these feelings and desires were slowly killing her and her already crumbling will.

_Bu-bump_

_Damn!_

* * *

Fang watched as the strawberry-blond struggled with her words, her emerald eyes catching every subtle movement.

_What is she trying to tell me?_

"_Three special words"_

Fang mentally slapped herself for being so slow to comprehend. _Duh._ As the realization fell upon her she felt her heart thump painfully in her chest.

_Bu-bump_

_Is she really going to say it?_ The warrior bit her lip, her concentration completely on the soldier.

"I…"

Lightning closed her eyes and took a deep breath, while Fang held hers. When her eyes opened again the raven-haired woman caught something in them that looked like…

…_determination…whoa…_

_Bu-bump_

The pink-haired woman pushed Fang back, her eyes locking with the tribeswoman. The raven-haired woman was slightly startled buy the sudden push but she shook it off when Lightning began to speak.

"Look…I…I don't know how to put this…" The soldier shifted uncomfortably, her hands dropping to her lap. "Fang…I know how I feel…and uh…" She trailed off, a frustrated look in her eyes.

_Bu-bump_

_Light…_

"Ugh! I'm not good with these types of things!"

The Pulsian smiled at the sight of the other woman, a smile lining her features. She laid a comforting hand on Lightning's shoulder.

"Hey, now worries…just say what you feel."

"Just forget it…"

Fang frowned, "Light…tell me."

"I said-"

"Light, look if you-"

"No."

"Aw come on, you have to-"

"I love you!"

Lightning turned away, closing her eyes. "T-there…I said it."

"Yeah…you did." Fang looked at her, a light pink tinting her cheeks. She took the soldier's hand and caressed it with her thumb, her eyes never leaving the woman. Without so much as a warning, the warrior pulled the pink-haired woman over to her and kissed her.

"Mmph" was the ex-sergeants muffled reply. She slowly melted onto the kiss, her shocked eyes taking on a more dazed look. Her arms went around the Pulsian, pulling her closer. Fang's hands found themselves on the soldier's back, enveloped in pink curls. A moan escaped Lightning as those same hands ran themselves up her sides, leaving a tingling sensation every place they touched.

_Damn her lips are like heaven…ugh! I…must…not…fall into temptation!_

Before the kiss could progress deeper the warrior pulled away, a disappointed sigh leaving her. Her hands dropped from Lightning, a small smile on her face.

_I almost lost it…_

"Fang?"

"Huh?" The tanned woman blinked, her eyes falling upon Lightning. The usually stoic soldier's face was flushed, her eyes gazing at the ground. The warrior stifled a chuckle as she observed the shy soldier.

_Hahaha, she's so cute._

She then looked up, the night sky reflecting in her eyes. Suddenly an idea formed in her mind and she glanced around.

_Wait a second…_

* * *

The strawberry-blond blinked as she was pulled to her feet by the tribeswoman.

_What the-_

Before she could finish her thought Fang broke into a sprint, her grip still on Lightning's arm. The soldier tried to match her pace with the Pulsian's so that she would be able to keep up.

"Fang, where are you taking me?" The pink-haired woman asked.

Fang glanced back but she didn't respond and actually sped up. Lightning groaned as her arm was tugged harshly. At this point she had lost interest in where they were going, more absorbed in the thought of _when_ they were going to get there.

Finally the raven-haired woman did stop, "here…" She turned to Lightning, breathing heavily.

Lightning looked up, catching on to her surroundings. She nearly gasped as the beautiful scene registered in her brain.

_Wow…_

Fang lead her to a small waterfall that was populated with chocobos and exotic plant life. The moonlight reflected off of the water's surface, causing the water to glow with an extraordinary luminosity. By this time Fang had let go of the soldier's wrist and was following her as she admired the scenery.

"It's a beautiful place…"

Lightning turned and her eyes met Fang's. "Yeah…it is…"

The warrior walked over to the water's edge and sat down, staring at the waterfall. "I used to come here when I wanted to get away from Oerba…" She looked at the soldier and grinned, "I would get in trouble a lot."

The pink-haired woman shook her head, a small smile on her lips. She then joined the Pulsian, her eyes on the sleeping chocobos. "You look like a trouble maker."

Fang scoffed, "and like you weren't?"

The soldier chuckled and hugged her knees close to her chest in a child like fashion. "I was a good kid…for the most part." She looked over to see that Fang's grin had grown wider. "Yeah, yeah I know soldiers are supposed to be well-behaved and all but…I guess…I had my moments back then…" _There were a lot of them too._

"Yeah? I bet they couldn't top mine."

"I bet they couldn't, you seem like the "_set the village on fire_" type."

"Hey I didn't set the _whole_ village on fire, it was just a room. And at least I don't seem like the "_I hate everyone and everything_" type."

Lightning looked at the tribeswoman and then turned her gaze to the waterfall. "I don't hate _everyone_, just you…and Snow"

Fang smiled, "I don't know about that giant, but I could have sworn that you just confessed your love to me not too long ago."

"Hmm," The strawberry-blond hummed as she rested her head on her arms.

Fang chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "Well the feeling is mutual Light."

_Hey!_

Lightning blinked. _What?_ "Are you saying you hate me?"

The raven-haired woman held her hands up in the air defensively. "N-No! I meant to say that…that…I…" A deep red tented her cheeks as the words slowly left her mouth. "What I meant to say is that I love you too." The warrior diverted her emerald orbs, choosing to focus on the water.

Lightning smiled softly as warm feeling formed in her chest. Her eyes wandered over to the Pulsian's hand and she placed her own over it. She gave her hand a small squeeze as she looked into the warrior's eyes, azure meeting emerald.

The ex-sergeant's eyes went from their now interlocked hands to the other woman's face.

"I'm…glad," the pink-hired woman whispered.

Fang chuckled and planted a light kiss on Lightning's cheek. "I know…"

* * *

_**Finally I got through this chapter! OMGOSH the writer's block was "killing me softly" I swear! Any I know this seems a bit "lovey dovey" but I hope they aren't too OOC…I tried to stay within their character ranges. I hope you guys like this chapter and as always, I love your feedback! So please leave me a nice review. I need to fight this writer's block; it has been three chapters already! *pulls out hair* I WILL BEAT THIS BY THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'LL MAKE IT MY MISSION! **_

_**-NEKO**_


	10. Friendly Teasing

_**Okay, I'm still fighting the block but thing are getting better now and maybe I'll be able to deliver a nice chapter to you guys lol. In this chapter I'm change the mood a little and get away from all that seriousness and add some humor. You guys like my humor don't you? *stares* You better!*points* Just kidding heehee, anyway I'll be goofing off with our Favorite Pulsian and the stoic soldier. With all these new feelings floating with in Light-sama, what incidents will the raven-haired woman provoke?**_

_**Fang/Light goodness as always lol~**_

Friendly Teasing

It had been a couple of days since the warrior and the soldier had expressed those "three special words" and they were making their way across the Archylte Steppe. The raven-haired woman could not help but notice how quiet their appointed leader was. Personally it annoyed her because she hated that stoic look that Lightning always held.

_She really needs to keep a smile on her face; it looks good on her. Maybe I should mess with her…that seems to be the only way she responds anyway. Hm, I wonder what I should do._

Fang smiled as a scheme floated into her mind. She put her hands behind her head, lacing them together as she looked up at the afternoon sky. With a sparkle in those emerald eyes she had devoted the rest of her day to getting on the soldier's nerves…or at least have some fun with her.

_Oh this'll be so much fun! Time to show Miss. Sunshine the wrath of Yun Fang!_

The warrior strolled up to the unsuspecting soldier and slung an arm around her shoulders. She felt the woman stiffen almost immediately, making a smile appear on the Pulsian's face.

"Hey, hey…why so tense Light?"

The pink-haired woman shot a glare at her."Not in front of the others…"

"Not in front of the others," Fang repeated at a higher volume, her eyes widened in mock surprise. "What are you talking about hun?"

_Is she ashamed of us…hm, that's something I can play with heehee…_

The raven-haired woman pulled the pink-haired soldier closer, her arm now around the woman's waist. "So Light…you afraid the others won't approve?" Her breath tickled the ex-sergeant's ear and her eyes fluttered for a moment. The warrior's hand traveled down Lightning's stomach and found her navel piercing.

Lightning gasped and her eyes narrowed at the warrior. "Don't you darrrrrrrraaaaahhhhhh….."

_MUAHAHAHA!_

Before Lightning could finish her sentence, Fang fiddled with the stud and strawberry-blond almost lost her footing. "Whatcha say Light?"

_Oh yeah, I'm so badass for that!_

"I hate you Fang…"

"Now we have already established that you are lying." The raven-haired woman smiled, and batted her eyes lashes seductively. _Yeah turn on the sexy and she'll be stuttering. Man, I am too good at this!_

The pink-haired soldier shoved the Pulsian and folded her arms across her chest. Fang blinked as she stumbled for a moment. _Well THAT was unexpected…_ "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being Fang," Lightning said, her eyes looking away.

The warrior put her hands on her hips, "Well Light, you can't blame me for that!"

"Yes I can…" Lightning said, her eyes twinkling with unsure emotions. Fang caught a glimpse of those azure orbs and smirked as her mind wandered off to more inappropriate things. The raven-haired woman glanced ahead at the rest of the group who were steadily walking away from them. She then licked her lips and in one fluid movement grabbed the shorter woman next to her by the waist, and pulled her along another path.

Lightning's eyes widened slightly when she realized she was being dragged away. "W-what do you think you're doing?"

"We're going to have some fun, yea?" Fang giggled. _Oh YEAH baby! _

* * *

For the second time in Lightning's time with Fang, she found herself being dragged off to another place, alone, with her.

_Why must the Fal'Cie forsake me so?_

Lighting sighed and let herself be dragged by the wild woman. _Well, I can't say that these random "Fang moments" aren't interesting…I guess._

The soldier felt her face grow hot as she glanced up at the raven-haired woman.

"Hey! What are you planning?"

The Pulsian snickered, "nothing, I'm just being _Fang_."

_I don't like the sound of that…_

Suddenly the woman stopped and Lightning crashed into her. A small groan left the soldier as their bodies made contact. Fang looked at Lightning, a devious smile on her lips, her eyes traveling up and down the woman's body.

"My face is up here," Lightning said, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. She folded her arms across her chest, her eyes swirling with emotion once again. The pink-haired woman turned away when the Pulsian winked seductively at her.

_Ugh…why is she so…so…damn flirtatious?_

"You know, you never smile Light," Fang started. "Well except for that other time when you were high."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "I _do_ smile…and Fang, I wasn't high." _Why does she think that is it really that odd for me to laugh? Uh…never mind…I answered my own question. _

"You sure looked like it to me." Fang chuckled and shook her head.

Lighting leaned forward, "Oh really?"

Fang leaned forward too, the distance between them shrinking. "Yes…really."

The soldier noticed their closeness and backed away. Before she could gain substantial distance, the raven-haired woman caught her wrist and spun her around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The pink-haired woman's teeth clenched and she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Fang-"

"Sorry soldier, I can't have you running off now." Fang pushed Lightning up against a conveniently placed wall and pinned her hands up above her head. "You're mine…"

Lightning smiled, "I don't belong to anyone, thank you very much_._"_ Oh so she's playing this game huh? Well two can play that…_

Fang drew closer, their lips inches from touching. The soldier's eyes dropped from those orbs to her soft lips, licking her own instinctively. Her eyes then snapped back to the Pulsian's when she heard her chuckle.

"Hard to resist Light?"

The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes, "I've kissed better."

"Oh really," Fang asked, a challenging undertone in her voice. "Who?"

Lighting fell silent, biting her lip. Her eyes flickered to the ground, as a light blush tinted her pale cheeks.

"So, let me guess…I'm the only person you've kissed." A grin spread across her lips and she winked. "And the only one you will right?"

A small smile appeared on Lightning's features again. "We'll see about that."

"Mmhmm," Fang muttered as she leaned in, kissing the strawberry-blond on the lips. Lightning almost immediately accepted the sweet caress of the wild woman's lips, kissing back with surprising enthusiasm. As the kiss progressed deeper she felt Fang release her grip on her hands, now feeling those same hands on her lower back. The ex- sergeant felt the need to be level with them Pulsian's face and the position they were in wasn't in her favor. Upon instinct, she wrapped her legs around the taller woman's waist, saddling herself as her arms went around Fang's neck.

* * *

_Whoa!_

The raven-haired warrior nearly fell forward, the momentum causing her to stumble. Her hands immediately went the woman's back to her hips, supporting the extra weight. Lightning's legs tightened their hold on Fang and the Pulsian put her hand up against the wall, losing her faith in her own balance.

_Damn, what's gotten into her…she's acting all…all frisky. What am I talking about? I like frisky!_

She pulled away from the soldier, a smirk on her face, "heh, looks like you're taking up my offer from the other day."

Lightning looked at the Pulsian, her eyes heavy-lidded from the kiss. "Fang, shut up."

"_Make me_."

Lightning pressed her forehead up against Fang's, "You don't want me to do that."

"Wanna bet?"

The pink-haired woman laughed before their lips made contact again. This time though, there was some passion that was absent before as her tongue prodded at the entrance of Fang's mouth. The Pulsian felt tingles run up her spine as she let their tongues battle. She had to admit, for someone who had only kissed one person; she was very skilled with the art of kissing.

"Light, Fang," called the voice of Hope.

The calling fell on deaf ears as heir current occupation hindered all of their senses.

"Hey guys I was…just…" The silver-haired teen stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell upon the couple. The boy's mouth fell open as she gawked, the melons that he carries fell to the ground and smashed. "Looking…for you guys…"

This was when the two finally snapped out of their trance, pulling away from each other at the sound. They blinked as their eyes lock on the frozen…and blushing Hope.

_Aw man, right when things were getting good!_

Fang put her hand out as if to calm the teen. "Hey, now…um…this isn't…what it looks like?"

_Okay, that was a stupid thing to say…ugh I'm almost as bad as Snow…_

Lightning shot a look at the raven-haired woman, which reflected her earlier thoughts. "Let me go."

"Wait a minute; you're the one who has you legs wrapped around me," Fang said. "_You_ let _me_ go."

Lightning's blush deepened as she released her grip on Fang and now stood on her own two feet. As the two women recomposed themselves, the boy in front of them began to wobble. The soldier rushed over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"Hey…uh…Hope? Are you alright?"

The poor teen collapsed under her hold and fell to the ground unconscious. The strawberry-blond slapped her hand up against her forehead and groaned. Fang walked up to Lightning and placed a hand on her shoulder, a broad grin spreading across her face.

"Well Light, there goes the kid's innocence!"

* * *

_**Wow guys, 40 reviews and counting~! You guys make me so happy! *smiles* But, there is something I wanted to let you guys know, well you see…I have been writing this story on a whim and I never would have thought I'd get this far lol. Don't worry I wasn't totally improvising, there is a plot and I plan on following it. *scratches head* Who would have thought that a three-shot turned into a multi-chapter?**_

_**Hey, but I'm glad that I have so many faithful readers and that they like this story. So keep the feedback coming~! So until next time, bye bye! *waves***_

_**PS: I am trying so hard to beat this damn writers' block but it's so evil! Oh and I would like to thank my friend for helping me with the chapter, because without her, I would have been stuck. So thanks **__**luvtoushirou14**__**, I owe you one~!**_

_**-NEKO**_


	11. Not Technically A Secret

_***Grabs hair and attempts to pull it out but gives up* Hi guys, I haven't had any time T_T I am taking driver's training and such which is draining my creative spirit. And then that damned writer's block wants to creep up on me. I'm sorry guys but I might not deliver a chapter that was as good as those that came before…but I'll try. Please forgive me for any horribleness, and don't hurt me.**_

_**Okay guys, this is going to be another humor chapter, so I hope you guys get a laugh (or two) out of this. Expect some crazy and FUN stuff this chapter lol.**_

Not Technically A Secret

Fang sighed as they made their way back down the path, an unconscious Hope slung over her shoulder.

"I don't get why _I _have to carry him."

Lightning smiled folding her arms across her chest. "Well it was _your_ fault he passed out."

The raven-haired woman scoffed, "Well I can't help it if I make us look so sexy that a guy can pass out."

"_You_ make _us_ look sexy?" The soldier raised an eyebrow, her smile turning into a challenging grin.

The Pulsian glanced back, "Okay, I'll give you forty percent of the sexy."

"Forty?"

"Forty-five…"

"Fang…"

Fang turned back around, ignoring the look from Lightning and turned her gaze forward. She spotted the rest of the group finishing off a group of wild hounds. She sighed to herself because she wished she could get in on that action instead of carrying the unconscious kid.

_This suuuuuucks!_

The group noticed their missing members, their eyes all filled with concern and mild interest. Sazh stepped forward, motioning to the boy who was slumped over the warrior's shoulder.

"Um…what happened to the boy?"

"Nothing," Fang and Lightning answered at the same time.

Sazh looked from one woman to the next, comparing their facial expressions. Fang held one of sarcasm while Lightning looked embarrassed. _Wait a minute…the great Lightning embarrassed?_ The man looked around him to make sure the world wasn't about to come to an abrupt end. When he was certain that the sky wasn't about to crash down upon them, he shook his head.

He then noticed something red dripping from the silver-haired boy's nose. The pilot did a double-take, his eyes widening. "Hey, that's kid's nose is bleeding! What did you guys _do _to him?"

"Nothing I swear," Fang said as she waved her free hand in the air. She glanced at the teen and frowned, laying the boy on a rock as she looked at her clothing. _There better not be any blood on these robes. They have no idea how much I spent on these! _

She rustled around with her robes while Vanille attended to Hope, whose eyes were starting to open. The silver-haired boy blinked as his eyes fell upon Lightning and Fang, his face turning a dark shade of red. "You…you two…"

Fang blinked as a horrified look found its way onto Lightning's face. Then suddenly the woman's features softened and she calmly walked over to Hope, patting him on the head.

"You might be seeing things; you hit your head pretty hard."

Snow, Sazh and Hope all stared at the pink-haired soldier with wide, surprised eyes. Fang and Vanille put their hands over her mouth and turned away, suppressing an oncoming wave of laughter.

Hope blinked, "I hit my head? I don't remember that."

"Of course you wouldn't silly," Lightning said as she ruffled up his hair. The silver-haired teen cringed at the sudden affection coming from the usually cold woman. _This…is weird…_

Lightning glanced back at the two laughing Pulsians, a vein popping as she tried to keep up her gentle facial expression. She walked over to them and rested both of her arms on their shoulders, pulling them into a hug.

"What's so funny hm?" Her grip tightened and she was nearly choking the two women. Fang who was still laughing, eyes bulged when the grip around her neck, closed her airways for a moment. She grabbed on the soldier's arm and started tap as if she was submitting to a grappling hold. Well actually, she was.

"Wait a minute Light," the warrior said in a strained voice. "Sorry…" Next to her Vanille started coughing and grasping at Lightning's arm. Fang narrowed her eyes at the pink-haired woman. "Hey, let her go, this is between you and me."

A small smiled formed on soldier's lips as she released her hold on Vanille's neck, gaining a half-glare from the redhead. _That was so mean Light!_ The youngest of the trio thought as she massaged her aching neck. _Really, really mean!_

* * *

Snow stared at the trio of women and then at Hope, who had a perplexed look on his face. The blond scratched the back of his head and walked over to the boy, Sazh doing the same. The giant kneeled down net to the boy and poked his forehead, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

The teen's hands went up to his forehead, covering it as if her were injured. "Hey! What was that for Snow?"

Snow and Sazh leaned towards the boy, their eyes filled with curiosity. "What did you see," the two men asked in unison.

Hope blinked and looked from one man to the next, a red tint appearing on his pale cheeks. "It might have been an illusion…I did hit my head."

"You didn't hit your head son," Sazh said as she folded his arms across his chest. "Lightning is trying to hide something…so tell us what you saw."

The blush on the boy's face deepened as he thought about the last thing he saw before everything went black. "Errrr urm….well…"

Snow placed his large paw on the teen's shoulder, urging him to continue."Come on Hope, don't worry…we won't tell them that we know." The boy looked up at Snow and then at Sazh who reassured him with a nod. Hope rubbed the back of his neck absently as he took a deep breath.

"Light and Fang were making out," the silver-haired teen said in a low voice.

Snow laughed patting the boy on the back. "Haha well…wait…what?" The blond looked up at Sazh whose eyes were wide with surprise. The dark-haired man stepped forward, "you sure that's what you saw?"

Hope nodded, turning his head away slightly. "Yeah, it was intense…"

"So intense you passed out," Snow asked, as a smile found its way on his face. Sazh slapped the blond on the back of his head, a disapproving look on his face. "You're engaged son, retrain yourself!"

_Oh yeah…right._ Snow rubbed the back of his head as he gave Sazh an apologetic smile. _All about Serah, alright!_ The blond sentinel then stood, a curious glint in his eyes. "Well, looks like Fang and sis are together huh?"

Sazh laughed, "What a pair, they're so similar though…so I'm not completely surprised."

Snow glanced over to the three female as Vanille started yelling cheers as Fang countered Lightning's hold on her, turning it against the soldier. As the soldier was brought to the ground Vanille then sat on her, yelling something about payback and revenge. Fang simply laughed while Lightning growled viciously, murmuring deadly threats as she struggled under the weight of a two people.

The trio of guys stared unblinkingly at the female members of their party wrestled around.

* * *

_So what if it's two against one, I can take both of them down!_

Lightning managed to moved both of the Pulsians from atop her and dodged Vanille's attempt at a counter attack.

_Well that's the best you can expect from a girl who fights with a fishing rod…she's a better mage._

"Not so fast Sunshine," Fang said as she grabbed hold of Lightning's ankle as the strawberry-blond tried to stand, taking away her balance. A satisfied smirk found its way on the dark-haired woman's face as she watched Lightning fall unceremoniously to the ground. _I've got you now…_

Fang got up onto her knees and grabbed hold of Lightning's wrists, pinning her to the soft soil. The warrior then straddled her, a dark look in those emerald orbs. "Where do you think you're going huh?"

"Get off of me," Lightning said through clenched teeth. "This isn't funny!"

The Pulsian leaned closer, their faces dangerously close, causing the strawberry-blond to color slightly. _This isn't good_, the soldier thought. "What's wrong Light, don't want them to see?" The raven-haired woman purred, batting her long, dark eyelashes. "Are you...afraid?"

_Afraid? Oh you've done it now Fang!_ Lightning growled audibly, her cerulean eyes darkening. _Lightning Farron isn't afraid of anything!_ Suddenly she grabbed the warrior but her sari, and pulled her into a kiss.

Vanille let out a squeak, putting her hands over her mouth. Oh my!

* * *

Snow heard a small "thump" sound, his eyes snapping over to Hope who had passed out again, blood running freely from his nose. The blond frowned and looked from the two kissing women to the fallen boy. _Help the kid or watch the ladies… the kid…or…the hot…kissing-Damn it snow, you're engaged to Serah, who is cute and can be hot when she wants to! Get a grip on yourself man!_ _This is not the time to be thinking about that either, I want to save my fiancée!_ The man slapped his palm up against his face, a grunt leaving his throat.

Snow glanced over to the gawking Sazh as the pilot stared at the women shamelessly. Snow snickered and shook the man, causing him to jump. "Huh…what?"

The blond shook his head, "Oh nothing…you should be focusing on things more important." _You old hypocritical pervert. Wow that was some nice vocabulary…see Light, I'm not an idiot. Heroes have to be smart too!_ He motioned to the silver-haired teen that was slumped over, the boy's nose still bleeding profusely. Sazh blinked and hurried over to the boy, shaking him.

"Hey kid! You okay?" When the boy didn't respond he started to chant cure spells, trying to replace the astounding amount of blood loss. _Damn, does he have to pass out every time he sees something sexual? What kind of man is he? At his age I was exposed to porn and the like. Kids these days aren't raised right! Such a shame…a real shame…_

* * *

Lightning pulled away from the kiss and looking into Fang's face, catching her with that cocky grin. "Oh I guess you proved me wrong huh?" The warrior's grin grew as she licked her lips. "So..." She nodded her head in the direction of everyone else and Lightning's eyes followed. Lightning gasped as she caught the sinister grin on Snows face as he folded his arms across his chest. Her eyes then widened as she stared at the unconscious Hope, feeling a pang of guilt as she stared at his bleeding nose.

Fang chuckled and turned the soldier's head back so that they were facing each other again. There was a taunting glow that danced within those green eyes that gave the pink-haired woman the urge to slap Fang.

"Everyone knows now, so I guess it's official. Right?"

* * *

_**I finally beat FF13 lol that what it took me so long to update. Yeah I knew the ending already BUT I had to see it al for myself XD and to me, the game delivered nicely. I'm probably going to go back and power up everyone some more, so I can beat that damn giant cactus thing lol. (I know what it' called but I hated and I wanna kill it dead!)**_

_***clears throat***_

_**Also I was working on my other story Welcome to America; check it out if you want. So I have to apologize for making you guys wait so long. But I hope that I can speed up the process some because I used to be able to update every day T_T of how I miss those days XD Anyway I hope you liked this installment, and as always, I would love it if you dropped me a line. I love me reviewers and I hope you love me too XD maybe my love is unrequited, but I'll still write chapters lol. Okay guys, until next time, chow~!**_

_**-NEKO**_


	12. Beautiful Destruction

_**Ah, sorry for taking so long to update, I've been having computer issues. Though we only have two other computers in the house the main computer is always occupied…and I'm left with the laptop. Sadly the Microsoft word on that thing doesn't work lol. **_

_**Okays, I want to tell you this so you won't be con fused and such lol. This chapter begins on a time-skip, so we're going farther along in Gran Pulse. I hope you guys don't kill me for it O.o I'm too young! LOL**_

_**Minus the stupid rant…enjoy guys~!**_

Beautiful Destruction

_The color…it's…it's all gone…_

Fang may have not shown it, but she had to brace herself on the ledge as she saw her once beautiful home covered in crystal dust. The Party had reached the Apex of Taejin's Tower and defeated Dahaka. After their victory, Fang and Vanille's spirits flew and they became anxious to see their home. It was that now Fang stood here, crushed by the sight of the glimmering death that stole the beauty of her home. Her grip tightened on the ledge and she closed her eyes, a shaky breath leaving her.

_Why?_

She shut her eyes tighter as if the pressure would squeeze out the image that was forever burned in her mind.

"No...this...can't be." Fang opened her eyes and turned to the smaller woman, watching as her eyes widened. The redhead trembled slightly and hung her head, her chest heaving.

The warrior stepped forward, holding her hands out as if the girl was going to fall. "Vanille?" The red-haired Pulsian looked up at the older woman, tears spilling from her eyes. Fang swallowed thickly, and almost immediately pulled the smaller into her arms. She held her tight as she felt the wet tears sink

into her clothing.

"It's okay," the raven-haired woman said in a comforting tone. She rubbed the girl's back and closed her eyes. "People could still be there...we'll just have go and see." She held on to her adoptive sister tighter, "No worries...we still have our family..." The warrior glanced up at the rest of the group, each one of them holding different expressions of sympathy. Her eyes locked with everyone one of theirs before falling upon Lightning's azure orbs.

_Yes...our new family..._

Fang smiled faintly at the soldier and the pink-haired woman returned it, though her eyes were betraying her. The tanned woman sighed and at that time Vanille pulled away, wiping her eyes like a small child. The red-haired girl looked up at the taller woman, a false smile appearing on her lips. "Yeah...I think I'll be alright." Vanille glanced at the others before running over to Hope and hugging him. "I'm glad we have our new family..."

Fang nodded and put her hands on her hips, hanging her head slightly.

"Hey look," Sazh said as her pointed out another elevator. "Looks like that's our way out of here."

As the rest of the party started on their way to the elevator Lightning and Fang stayed behind, the soldier staring at the warrior with concern-stricken eyes.

* * *

_I could only stand there and watch as she nearly crumbled at the sight of her home. I couldn'__t move... I just stood there like a statue as she suffered. Even as she tried to comfort Vanille she looked heart broken. God! Why am I so useless? She's standing there all alone you can do nothing but stare like an idiot! Do something!_

"Fang..." Lightning took a step forward, slight hesitation in her movements.

Fang looked up and sighed, turning back to the ledge. She leaned on it, the wind disturbing her already wild hair. Lightning sighed also and followed her to the ledge, putting a hand on her shoulder. She felt the woman tense under her touch, which was something that surprised the soldier. Her grip tightened on her shoulder as her voice came out a bit stronger than before. "Fang look-"

The warrior slapped her hand away and a deadly growl erupted from her throat. "No...Light, I don't wanna hear it!" She motioned to Oerba, her eyes narrowed. "Light, we're chasing shadows! Trying to erase our brands was a stupid dream...we're going to have to face our focus sooner or later."

Lightning stepped back, a flash of shock crossing her usually emotionless face. Soon that shock turned into anger and frustration. "So you're going to give up, is that what you're saying to me?" The pink-haired woman exhaled, her hands balling up into fists. "Are you going to lie down and become another fal'Cie toy? To them we are just playthings!"

Fang's teeth clenched as her emerald orbs darkened. "I...I...I don't know..." She looked up, "but I don't want to see the people I care about become Cie'th."

The ex-sergeant's facial expression softened slightly, "Fang...we'll find a way to get rid of our l'Cie brands."

The raven-haired woman sighed as she rand a hand through her hair. "Sounds like an unanswered prayer..."

"It's a promise," the strawberry-blond said simply. "It's a promise, one that we made to each other..." _...The promise I made to Serah. We've got to find a way._

"So we're going to try to save the world and not become Cie'th." Fang walked away from the ledge. "This has CAN'T written all over it."

A smile played on the soldier's lips as she folded her arms across her chest. "Fang, you should know better than anyone that it's possible...because _it isn't a question of can or can't_..."

Fang rolled her eyes and continued, "Yeah, yeah..._you just do_, right? Ugh...I know! Spare me the soldier crap." Fang glanced at Lightning and her mouth curved into a cocky smirk.

"Come on..." Lightning grabbed Fang by her sash and started to pull her towards the elevator.

* * *

_Everything...covered in this shimmering white. I hate __it; the sight of this dust makes me feel sick! This crystal dust is only a reminder that we have to destroy those damned Cocoon fal'Cie. That we have to fine a way to wipe them from the face of the planet!_

Fang sneered as she stepped out of the lift, glaring at the crystal that grew in little groups along the rocks. She then looked out ahead at the vast path of white destruction that awaited the party. The dark-haired woman walked ahead of the party, her mood darkening again.

"Wow...that's amazing."

She swung around to see Vanille and Hope kneeled next to a small cluster of crystals. Fang walked over to them, her eyes on the colorful object, her eyes narrowing to slits. "Amazing? Are you kidding me?" She reached back and retrieved her lance, her eyes cold and gloomy. "Move," she said in a dead tone. The teens did as they were told, concern lining their features. The warrior growled at the crystal and took her lance into both her hands, lifting up in a stabbing motion.

Hope blinked, "Fang, what are you-"Vanille put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. The redhead glanced at her fellow Pulsian, a small frown on her face. "Let's...just go up ahead...with the others okay?" The silver-haired boy looked from one Pulse-born to the other, concern lining his features. "Um, okay..." The two of them walked away as Fang swung down, smashing the crystal into little pieces.

_There's nothing amazing about crystal, they don't understand...that if we complete out focus...we'll be just like this crap here. We might as well be dead..._

The warrior pulled her lance from the ground and put it up, her eyes on the pile of mangled crystal.

"Cie'th at five o' clock," Sazh called from up ahead.

A fire ignited in the Pulsian as she heard her comrade's words. She almost immediately took hold of her lance and dashed towards the others, her eyes on the Taxim that was advancing. She fired a ruin spell, shattering the creature's club-like arm. Fang then jumped in the air, dodging its feeble attempt at a counterattack. In the same movement she used to shatter the cluster of crystal, she pierced the neck of the monster. She heard voices behind her but they were unintelligible and distant. The warrior continued to hack away at the creature's neck, becoming satisfied when its head was severed.

She jumped away from the Cie'th before it fell and dissipated into nothingness. The dark-haired woman stared at the spot where the creature once was, her facial expression blank.

* * *

"Fang?" Lightning caught up to the Pulsian after watching her behead the Taxim. She placed a hand on Fang's shoulder and turned her around. When their eyes locked her hand retracted, a shiver going down her spine. Fang looked at her with eyes that help pure and unadulterated hatred. The soldier had never seen the warrior liked this and honestly it sent a small tremor of fear through her.

_Is this why I look so intimidating? Do I look this evil when I around the others?_

Fang's eyes were not on Lightning as she spoke. "What Light?"

"You're being reckless!" Lightning growled, her grip tightening on the woman's shoulder. Her teeth clenched together as her cerulean orbs hardened. The Pulsian sighed, shrugging off the other woman's shoulder.

"Just leave me alone okay, I don't want to hear your stupid speech." The warrior walked away, holding her lance in a tight grip.

Lightning watched her as she approached another Cie'th and followed after her, removing her gunblade from its sheath as she caught up. The pink-haired soldier glanced back, catching the eyes of the rest of the party, receiving a nod of understanding from them. She returned the nod before preparing to face the towering Vampire.

The soldier jumped into the air, summoning a barrage of magic spells while Fang attacked relentlessly. The duo dodged the creature's attacks, unleashing merciless counters until the monster was completely destroyed. It went on like this until the sandy path to Oerba was cleared of all hostile entities, leaving nothing but the crystal dust ahead.

* * *

"Well, it's still home," Vanille said as a strained smile made its way onto her features. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, staring at the rest of the group. Fang turned away and suddenly started to run off. The party all stared, their facial expressions full of surprise and confusion. The redhead hesitated; debating is she should follow after the tanned woman.

The younger Pulsian then shot a look towards Lightning that the soldier didn't expect from the smaller woman. As their eyes locked, a silent understanding was communicated between them. The strawberry-blond nodded as she made her decision. _I have to go to her...I guess..._

The ex-sergeant sighed, and ran her hand through her pink locks. Without hesitation she headed towards the schoolhouse, a deep sensation pulling her towards the location. "I'll be back," she said quietly.

Lightning entered the decaying structure, her gunblade withdrawn and ready for conflict. Her footfalls were light against the wooden floorboards as she advanced into the darkening room. She glanced around, her eyes catching movement in the darkness. She froze and bit her lip as she fell into her battle stance.

"At ease soldier," called a familiar husky voice.

Lightning blinked, "Fang?"

There was the sound of laughter, "Who else would it be." The Pulsian's voice shook and the soldier found herself walking over to the other woman.

The warrior's figure became more visible and Lightning gasped as she saw tears trickle from Fang's eyes. The soldier blinked, "Fang...are you...are you crying?"

Fang turned away, the tears still silently running down her cheeks. "It's nothing..." She wiped the tears from her eyes quickly, her emerald orbs locking themselves on Lightning. "...Just something in my eyes."

Lightning would have normally rolled her eyes at the childish statement but right now was not the time. _No...she's hurting._The pink-haired soldier frowned as she thought about how she would be able to comfort the tribeswoman. _I'm not good at these things_, she grunted mentally. As the strawberry-blond thought, Fang walked up to her and took hold of Lightning's wrist.

_What?_

"I want to show you something..."

The soldier blinked but let the other woman pull her up a small flight of stairs. The two emerged, now standing on the roof of the schoolhouse. The warrior released her grip on the soldier and settled on one of the benches. Her eyes were on the small garden that refused to let time nor circumstance take away its beauty. "I'm surprised they're still alive," the raven-haired woman said quietly. By this time Lightning had set down next to her, also looking at the garden.

"The flowers are beautiful," Lightning muttered.

A small smile found its way onto Fang's features. "Yeah...they are huh? I remember helping Vanille plant things here when we were kids." The warrior looked down, her shoulders dropping. "Every thing here used to be filled with color...there were flowers everywhere..."

Lightning stared at the woman as her form became silhouette as the sun set in the sky. She frowned again because she had never seen Fang in such a vulnerable state before and it left her perplexed. I don't know what to say... Words didn't seem like they would be useful in this situation and Lightning only knew that her best form of communication was through her actions. She took Fang's hand and azure orbs lock with emerald. "Fang..."

Fresh tears started to gather in Fang's eyes as they looked at each other. Suddenly the warrior laughed and wiped them away before they had a chanced to escape her eyelids. "Look at me," she chuckled sadly. "I look like a big baby! I should have expected to see the village like this..."

"Fang," Lightning repeated, her voice a bit more stern.

"What?"

"It's okay to be sad..."

Fang frowned and opened her mouth to retort when Lightning put a finger over lips and replaced with her own. "Just...shut up," she murmured. Fang pulled back and smiled, "You're really not good with people are you?"

The ex-sergeant sighed and ran a hand through her strawberry locks. "Sorry..."

"Sorry?" Fang's smiled widened as she leaned closer to Lightning. "I would have never though that word would leave your mouth...but...there's no reason for you to apologize. I feel better now...thank you..."

Lightning laughed, "I would have never thought that I would hear you say that."

"I guess we're both full of suprises huh?" Fang took Lightning into her arms, hugging her tight.

Lightning nodded as she returned the embrace. _Yeah...I guess so..._

The pair looked up at the star speckled sky, their minds on each other and the days ahead.

* * *

**_So Many computer issues! My comp is dead! *cries* I'm sorry for such a bad update but I had some other issues get in my way lol! Please forgive me and I'll try to update some time soon okay?_**

**_-NEKO_**


	13. A Silly Memory

_**Ah, sadly I have bad news…My computer is not coming back to life. I'll have to be restricted to the family computer, which means that I have less time to actually enjoy the Internet lol. But no worries guys, I will continue to work on my stories! Also I would like to let you know that this starting to wind down to the final stretch. So now, more than ever, I will be working overtime hee hee.**_

A Silly Memory

"Can you fix him?" Vanille asked as she leaned forward, watching as their pilot tinkered with the object of her interest.

"Yeah, I just need some spare parts," Sazh responded.

Fang, Vanille and Sazh were all hunched over the small robot known as Bhakti trying to figure out how to start the small machine again. Lightning, who strolled into the room, settled in a nearby wall. She folded her arms across her chest, watching as the trio stared at the hunk of metal.

"So you need spare parts huh?"

The trio turned around, slightly started by Lightning's voice. Sazh blinked before nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm sure that I can find some parts around here that we can use."

The soldier nodded and turned towards the door. "Okay…I'll find them for you." _I've got nothing else better to do…and maybe there's something around here to fight._

"Uh well thanks Lightning," Sazh said, slight surprise on his features. Vanille smiled and jumped in the air, "YAY! Thanks Light! Now Bhakti will be up and running in no time!"

The strawberry blond tried to hold back a smile as she watched the redhead's antics. When she was about to leave, Fang suddenly grabbed her lance and ran up to her, a grin on her tanned face. "Hey, hey Sunshine…wait up! I wanna come too!"

Lightning rolled her eyes but allowed the Pulsian to follow, feeling indifferent about having someone tag along_. I would have thought that Hope would have been the one to come following after. Where was that kid anyway? Eh…the kid's tough…he'll be alright._

"I think I know where some parts could be," Fang said as she laced her hands behind her head. The raven-haired woman stared up at the afternoon sky as they entered the town square, a small smile on her face. She didn't really know why she was smiling but it was happening nonetheless. _Maybe I'm just happy to be around Light_, she admitted.

Fang turned her gaze to the woman walking ahead of her, her smile changing its nature. Well it wouldn't hurt to mess with the soldier while we're looking for the spare parts. The warrior crept forward, her hands out stretched as she approached the soldier. When her fingers we just about to make contact with Lightning's sides, the strawberry-blond spun around.

Without warning she grabbed hold of Fang's wrists and narrowed her eyes. "I hope you weren't planning on trying to tickle me…" She rolled her eyes when Fang smiled guiltily. "Why do I even give you the benefit of the doubt?"

The tanned woman smiled slyly, "because you have a soft spot for me."

Lightning rolled her eyes as she released the warrior. She decided not to dignify that statement with a response. The soldier sighed and glanced around. "So where do you think we can find some spare parts?"

Fang, who had caught up to the strawberry-blond, nodded her head to a structure that look at it once served as a warehouse. Lightning looked at the building, her eyes scanning the exterior of the aged structure. The Pulsian glanced at the one next to her, nudging her. "Come on Light, you can't just stand there!"

The soldier blinked, the action snapping out of her gaze. "Um, yeah..."

The pair entered the vacant structure, Fang busy searching under rusted racks and pieces of the fallen roof. Lightning watched, her mind not real on the task at hand. The soldier sighed and the Pulsian turned around. "What's up Light?"

Lighting didn't respond, wondering is she should say what was on her mind at the moment. She shook her head. _She would think it was silly... _Fang, who had fished out some metal objects, looked the strawberry-blond in the eye. "I know something is bothering you...tell me what's wrong."

The tanned woman stood, glancing at the objects. She then suddenly throwing one at Lightning. The soldier blinked, not able to react fast enough to catch it and ended up dodging the metal completely. "Fang? What the hell?"

Fang smiled, "You won't tell me what's up." She pointed at the piece of metal that hit the dark wall and chuckled. "Seems like what ever it is has you off your game." The warrior went over to retrieve the metal and then started walking out the door. "Come on, I'll find a way to get it outta you."

The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes, "Yeah, _right_..." She followed the raven-haired woman outside, her mind still wandering. After a while of searching for more parts she stopped suddenly. Fang looked back and blinked. "Oi, Light?" The Pulse-born turned around, a small frown on her face. She walked up to the soldier, her arms full with odd components and gadgets. She stared at the spaced out Lightning, her brows furrowing. "Now I'm worried...Hey! Light?"

Lightning blinked, her mouth opening slightly, "What?"

Fang lifted an eyebrow, her emerald orbs swirling with conscern. "Okay, now you have to spill the beans. You're driving me crazy!"

"Spill what," Lightning asked, her face blank.

Fang rolled her eyes, "Oh cut the crap! Tell me watch been bugging you!"

Lightning bit her lip and looked away, her azure orbs filed with conflicting emotions. "If I tell, promise not to laugh okay?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Just do it!"

If Fang's hand's weren't full, then she would hve put her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, don't kill me! I promise...I guess."

Lightning sighed, "I'm worried about the future..."

"Light! Worried?" Fang chuckled and Lightning threw her a dark glare.

"You promised!"

Fang who was still laughing lifted an eyebrow. "I remember saying _I promise...I guess_."

Lightning rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Ugh, why do I even bother?"

Fang smiled, "I'm sorry." She pointed to some benches. "Let's talk over there okay? I promise I won't laugh this time." Lightning glared at her again, obviously not trusting of the dark-haired woman. The tanned woman gave the soldier a pleading smile. "Please?" Lightning sighed and walked over to the nearest bench, taking a seat. Fang followed, setting down the pile of componets on the ground. She then looked at Lightning, her green orbs senscere. "Okay, tell me..."

The pink-haired soldier looked at Fang and sighed, closing her eyes. "Do you ever think about what things will be like when we...when it's all said and done?" Fang looked up at the sky, "When do I not?" She ran a hand through her dark hair. "To tell the truth it scares me when I think about it." Lightning nodded, "Yeah...me too. I hate to admit that sometimes it's terrifying." Lightning laughed at herself,placing her head in one of her hands.

The warrior looked down, "Terrifying is right...Cie'th or sleeping in a crystal stasis is a hell of a choice eh?" She laughed also, but her laugh was lined with sadness. "And the bad part is, if we choose the _easy way out _then one of us will have to destroy your home..."

"...As Ragnorok," Lightning continued. "Then comes saving Serah, the main reason why I'm even in this mess."

Fang didn't respond as she stared at Lightning, her mouth curved into a small frown. She the exhaled, turning her attention to the ground. "Yeah...but there's a good side to being in this mess."

Lightning looked up, "What?"

"We wouldn't be together," Fang muttered.

The soldier felt her cheeks flush red as a small smile formed on her lips. She stayed silent though, her eyes flicking to the pile of items that sat descarded on the ground.

Fang's eyes flickered to the pile too. "We should be getting back...Vanille is probably bounching off the walls."

Lightning stood, "Yeah, you're right."

The two of them stood and Fang collected her things before they headed back to the orphanage.

* * *

"Ah, he's awake!" Vanille jumped in the air at the sight of the working Bhakti. Her bright smile nearly touch her ears as she beamed at the small metal robot. The girl then tackle/hugged Sazh, nearly knocking the poor middle-aged man over.

Fang laughed, "geez, don't kill the man, he's our pilot you know!"

Vanille let go of Sazh with a apologetic smile, "Oh, sorry."

Lightning watched the others from afar while she sat on a couch next to Snow and Hope, who had just come back from some "guy time". She sighed as both Fang and Vanille played with the hunk of metal like small children. With a roll of her eyes she walked over there, seeing as she had nothing else to do. The soldier looked at the small robot as Vanille pressed random buttons on it.

"I wonder does that still work?"

Lightning lifted an eyebrow and Fang smiled at the woman. The warrior stood up, her eyes on the small robot. "Vanille is trying to see if it can still take pictures and record."

"Record," Lightning repeated, confusion in her voice. "On Cocoon we have things called cameras...not little robots."

Fang rolled her eyes, "Well if you haven't noticed, we're a lot different than you guys up there on Cocoon." The raven-haired woman put her hands on her hips a teasing smile gracing her features. Lightning narrowed her eyes at the Pulsian as she caught the undertone in Fang's last comment.

"Ha! It works," Vanille exclaimed suddenly, catching Fang and Lightning's attention. The two women looked at the redhead, interest lining their features. The redhead stood with the small robot in her arms. "Come on! Let's go outside!"

The soldier blinked as she and Fang were ushered out of the house. Once outside Vanille sat down Bhakti and grabbed both women by the arm. "Okay! say cheese!"

Lightning folded her arms across her chest, her lips curving into a frown. "I don't take pictures..."

"Aw don't be a party-pooper Light," Fang said as she draped and arm over Lightning's shoulders. She then draped an arm over Vanille and pulled the two into a hug. A goofy smile found its way onto the warrior's face as the robot prepared to take a picture.

A large grin spread across Vanille's face, "Say cheese guys!"

Fang nodded, "Old thing we used to say when we were younger."

A flash emitted from the robot as the picture was captured, catching the women off-guard. The three of them jumped as the picture appeared on the holographic screen. The Pulsians ran at the robot, eager to asses their crazy facial expressions. Almost immediately Fang and Vanille started laughing as the pointed at Lightning's facial expression.

"Haha look at that!"

"Wow that's great!"

Lightning tried to look over them and see the picture, irritation evident on her features. When she was finally able to look at the picture closely an expression of horror crossed her featured for moment. "What the?" In the picture the pink-haired soldier look utterly terrified, her eyes wide and her a arms up as if she was about to attack something. Fang and Vanille looked at her with sly smiles on their faces.

Fang lifted an eyebrow, "Hm, I didn't know you were afraid of flashes Light." Lightning glared at the warrior for this comment. "I was just kidding," Fang said with a chuckle.

Vanille picked up the robot and walked off, "I'll go see if he can still print!"

Lightning blinked, "Oh no.."

The redhead smiled, "Don't worry, Bhatki snapped two pictures, so the other on might be better."

_Or worse_, the soldier thought.

Fang came up from behind and hugged the soldier, resting her head on the strawberry-blond's shoulder. "Hey loosen up yah? You should be happy things are clam right?"

"Yeah..I guess so..." Lightning sighed as a gust of wind blew, disturbing her pink locks.

"Look Light..." Fang let go of the soldier. "I don't things are going to stay like this for long. Ha well I never though it was anyway but...something big is coming...and the time is ticking away. Things are about to get a whole lot more crazier than usual."

Lightning turned to her, "I know...I feel it too...like things are about to come to the climax...heh."

Fang laughed at the same time Vanille yelling about dinner. The two women looked at each other before heading to the house. Fang nudged Lightning with her elbow. "Hey...no matter what happens Light...I want you to know that 'm still a better fighter than you."

The soldier playfully punched the warrior's arm, though her facial expression was in its normal stoic form. "Yeah, yeah...come on." She grabbed Fang by the arm and dragged her in the direction of the house. "By the way...you're in denial about the fighting, I can take you down."

"Wanna bet?"

Lightning rested her hand on her gunblade, "Try me."

"Anywhere anytime Light." Fang pointed her lance in the woman's direction.

"You're on, " Lightning said as she withdrew her gunblade and got into a battle stance.

* * *

**_HAHA! Long time no see huh guys XD sorry about that, haven't bee on the computer much but I was able to ge this out :D I hope you like and please review, I love reviews and I love you guys too!_**

**_-NEKO_**


	14. The Garden of Eden

_**This chapter will be set in Eden, so I am going along the lines of canon lol. I did want to make this the final chapter but when I thought about how I wanted to go, I thought it would be best to break it into two. Also the fact that I wrote it out first and noticed that I had five pages written (front and back) and I was not even a third of the way through XD Ah yes, I have to write out the story so that the typing process can go faster seeing as my compy is dead and I won't be getting another any time soon. Ah, just like the good ol' days of fanfiction when I could only type at school and on the shared computer…sucks!**_

_**Anyway back to the story! I would like to let you guys know that I'm going to have some flashbacks, so don't be alarmed by the random italicized sections okay?^^ Well…they aren't really random though XD**_

_**So now sit back and enjoy the chapter~! **_

The Garden of Eden 

"Odin!"

Lightning flipped and whirled in mid-air as she called for her summon. Beneath her Odin transformed into a horse, launching itself in the air so that she could land safely upon it. With another flip she was on the steed, holding the large double-bladed sword. PSICOM soldiers scurried to block her path, all of their weapons pointed at her. She scoffed as a red beam from a sniper weapon was pointed at her chest. The soldier shook her head before charging forward, her azure eyes cold like ice.

_Just another target…_

Her blades sliced through the soldiers like butter, covering the double-edged sword in a vibrant liquid red. Lightning flinched slightly as blood splattered on her cheek. It was then that she stopped, quickly dismissing Odin. She stared forward, her eyes seeing nothing but her destination. As she stood there PSICOM soldiers surrounded her. The ex-sergeant sighed, placing her hand on the hilt of her blazefire saber. She closed her eyes as that same hand gave the handle a tight squeeze.

-LINE-

_As the six of them jumped from the airship they all called upon their summons, splitting up. Fang passed Lightning as the wild woman attacked from Bahamut. The tanned woman gave Lightning a salute. _

"_See you at the meeting spot, she said simply before diving down into the battle. _

_The pink-haired soldier could have sworn she heard her say something about causing a blood bath. The soldier felt her body tense at the word._

* * *

Lightning withdrew her gunblade as she dodged the first wave of bullets. Her eyes quickly scanned the area before she planned to attack. There were about twenty PSICOM and that seemed to be too many to ignore. She gritted her teeth; more lives were about to be cut short again. As much as it bothered her to kill them, she had a mission and that mission would save many more than would die by her hand today. As sad as it was, it was either Cocoon or the soldiers…and she was choosing Cocoon.

* * *

_After defeating __Barthandelus for the second time the fal'Cie were left to stand with conflicted emotions flowing through them. Sazh broke the silence with a comic remark. "Well looks like it's Cocoon or bust huh?"_

_Hope frowned, "but what will we do when we get there? Are we really going to destroy Cocoon?"_

_Snow stepped forward and turned to face them, pumping his fist in the air__. "It's the same as before! We're going to save Cocoon and fine a way to free Serah." _

_Lightning walked up and stood next to him, nodding once. She then turned to the others her eyes filled with determination. "Let's get going."_

"_Right," Fang said. "Whatever we're going up there to do we better get a move one yah? Time is ticking."_

_The rest of the group nodded and started boarding the airship. _

* * *

Lightning opened her eyes at the same time the soldier tried to fire again. With the grace of a deadly feline, she dodged every attack, countering with a deadly blow. As her dark dance ensued, her blade accompanied her with each step leaving the steel glistening with a vibrant red. When it was all said and done, only one PSICOM soldier stood. The soldier stood there, his body frozen with shock as he watched his comrades fall.

Behind his helmet his eyes widened with a mix or rage and grief, causing his body to tremble violently. He threw his gun to the side and pulled a knife from a strap on his ankle. "D-damn you fal'Cie!" Without another word he launched himself at Lightning. As soon as his feet left the ground Lightning's Blazefire switched to its gun form and she pointed it at the soldier. Without even glancing in his direction she fired, the shots echoing. Lightning's arm then fell limply to her side as she heard the dull thump of the soldier's body colliding with the ground.

_A target is a target…_

_It's either them or Cocoon._

_Remember what's important._

_Sacrifices have to be made…_

* * *

_Come and get it boys! Yeah like trying to surround us is gonna work. Mama Fang's got some tricks that'll blow your mind!_

After helping Vanille get out of some tough spots earlier, the two of them headed to their rendezvous point. Now the two Pulsians were surrounded by PSICOM fighters that had every gun pointed in their direction. The redhead held her fishing rod close to her chest as she moved closer to Fang.

"So," the smaller woman whispered. "What strategy do you have for this one Fang?"

The dark-haired woman smiled "The same as always; _fight like hell, use magic and get out of this shit alive!_"

Vanille rolled her eyes, "Oh Fang, that's getting old you know…"

The warrior cocked an eyebrow, "You got a better idea?"

"Yeah I was thinking about using the spell…"

"The death spell?" Fang glanced back, "You know that takes forever to charge…and more important, it drains you!"

Vanille looked down, "I know, but that's where you come in."

Fang sighed, "Okay…fine, just don't go killing yourself now."

"Got it," the redhead said as she glanced at the soldiers.

Fang turned her attention to the PSICOM soldiers that surrounded the two of them. A sinister smile crept onto her face and her emerald orbs darkened with bloodlust. Behind her, Vanille put away her fishing rod and begun to chant, her jade orbs darkening to a plaque-like black. Also, as her eye darkened, a black aura began to surround her.

Fang almost instantly felt the air become cold with death as she began to attack.

* * *

"_So you've been practicing a new spell Vanille," Hope asked._

_It had been another one of those group practices where everyone would come together to spar and share a new spell. This had become routine since they started their journey in Gran Pulse. Fang usually focused on sparring seeing as her magic skills were below par when compared to the others. Surprisingly she chose to observe the magic part of today's practice. She was interested in Vanille's new spell, seeing as the girl seemed to be a very powerful mage._

_Fang settled herself on a rock not too far from her adopted sister, eager to see this "death" spell. "Come on Vanille! Show us that spell!"_

_The redhead blinked and then smiled at the older Pulsian. "Ah-Okay…but I don't know how it will perform. I've only been able to summon it to a small extent."_

"_Give it a shot," Lightning said silently as she leaned on a rock not too far from Fang. The soldier nodded at Vanille, letting the girl know that she held her full attention._

_The re-haired Pulsian took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Alright…" A dark aura surrounded her as she began to chant. _

_Fang shivered as if a blizzard spell was being cast, but it was multiplied tenfold. The dark-haired woman looked around her noticing that she wasn't the only one shivering violently. She knew that the spell was bad news when she caught sight of Snow trembling. His name is Snow for the Gods sakes!_

_Fang's eyes snapped back to the redhead and she gasped. Vanille's eyes were open but they were so black that it was as if death was taking claim over her. The raven-haired woman opened her mouth to say something but it was already too late, the spell activated._

_At first, Fang felt a wave of energy push her from the rock and onto the ground. She fell to the ground with and thud and soon after, everything went black. It was if hands were clutching at her lungs, slowly crushing them and forcing the air out of her. She tried to regain the lost oxygen but her body seemed as if it ceased to function. _

_Then suddenly her body began to work again but she would come to regret that it did. An immense pain ricocheted through her body, causing her to scream in agony. She clutched at her ribs as the horrible burning sensation struck every nerve. The pain was so bad that she could hear her own screams over the ringing in her ears._

_**Just kill me now!**_

_**I just want the pain to stop! **_

_**Gods! Just end this torture!**_

_**Please!**_

_As suddenly as the assault on her body came it disappeared, leaving the woman in a crumpled mess on the ground. Fang's sight returned as she remembered how to breathe and her body started to respond normally again. The warrior sat up quickly and touched her face and stomach to make sure that she had not been mangled or burned. She looked around with wide eyes and noticed that everyone was doing the same, except Vanille of course._

_Once the warrior was positive that she wasn't dead she ran over to Vanille, who had fallen to her knees. Fang gasped as she took in the horrid state that Vanille was in. She felt herself panic, her heart beat quickening._

_Vanille's skin was a translucent white and her green eye seemed dark and void. The girl looked as if she was a dead herself! Fang placed a trembling hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Vanille…are you okay…what…what the hell?"_

_Vanille laughed, her voice broken and shrill. "I should…be asking…you the same question…"_

_The younger Pulsian glanced at her recovering comrades, watching as they all stared at her with fear-stricken facial expressions. She then looked back at Fang, her mouth curving into a frown. "I couldn't control the spell…and even though it was only for a moment…I could have killed everyone."_

_She looked at Fang with dread in her green orbs. "I didn't know how powerful the spell was! I had no idea what it could do! I'm so sorry!" The raven-haired woman watched as tears began to form in the girl's eyes as she looked at the others again. "I'm…so sorry…"_

_Fang knelt down and wrapped her arms around the red-haired girl as the girl repeated her apology through chocked sobs. The warrior bit her lip as she remembered the pain that she felt when she was within the spell's gasp._

_**My god…she said that she only lost control for a moment! If that was just a moment then she could killed us all if she completely lost it! Who knew that she was this powerful? That was scary…**_

* * *

Fang, now a great distance away from Vanille, watched as the remaining soldiers were engulfed in the black nothingness of death. She almost cringed as she watched the men scream and clutch at the air until their bodies fell limp. Fang stare at the sight before her, unsurprised by the grim outcome.

Vanille closed her eyes and they returned back to normal once she opened them again, yet they still held a degree of darkness. The redhead didn't even glance at any of the bodies as she stepped over them.

She smiled faintly at Fang, "Well…let's get going, we have to meet up with the others right?"

Fang nodded, "Yeah…I think Light isn't too far from here, I saw her when I got off of Bahamut."

"Okay," Vanille said cheerfully, seeming as if she was back to her old self. "She might need some help!"

The two of them smiled before taking off towards downtown Eden.

* * *

Another unit of PSICOM soldiers spotted Lightning as she made her way to the downtown shopping district and she now had her hands full with a couple of their hounds. One of the hounds jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. The soldier grunted as the hound attempted to bite at her but missed. Lightning quickly switched her blade to its gun form and fired off a round of bullets into the creature's neck, killing it. As soon as she was able to push the hound off herself a gun was aimed at her head. Before the PSICOM soldier could fire a blade punctured through his chest. Lightning immediately recognized the blade as a familiar voice called out.

"You were right Vanille, Light did need some help!"

That same soldier fell lifelessly to reveal that Fang and Vanille were standing at the ready. By the time Lightning had gotten to her feet, Vanille had already started firing off magic spells. The strawberry-blond noticed Vanille's paleness, assuming that the redhead had performed a death spell recently. Lightning cringed inwardly at the thought, an uneasiness creeping over her. The ex-sergeant shook it off quickly and started to attack.

Fang also did not waste any time as she charged at the PSICOM soldiers, stabbing and slashing. The warrior gracefully attacked, taking down foe after foe with unheard of ease. One obnoxious soldier tried to stab Fang with knife, only to be rewarded with a missing hand. The tribeswoman watched as the man crumpled to the ground, holding the bleeding stump as he cried out in agony. The dark-haired woman simply shook her head before finishing him off with a final plunge into his flesh. When she was sure that the soldier was dead, she ripped her lance from him. Fang turned around just in time to watch Vanille's fire spell turn the last of the soldiers into piles of ash.

Vanille looked around and smiled, "Well looks like that's it huh?" "

Fang nodded as she put her lance back in its holder. "Yeah…that's it."

Lightning stared at the ground, tightening her hold on her gunblade. Her teeth clenched for a moment before she looked up at the two Pulsians. The soldier's face was stoic and her eyes were like orbs of ice.

"We should hurry before anymore soldiers come."

Fang and Vanille nodded, a little taken aback by the edge in Lightning's voice.

"We can get there faster on Bahamut and we can avoid PSICOM too," Fang suggested.

The pink-haired nodded and not too long after, the three of them were upon Bahamut's back.

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

Fang blinked as Bahamut began to descend. "What the hell was that?"

"Someone screaming obviously," Lightning muttered coolly.

Fang shot her an "okay smart ass" look before commanding her summon to dive. "Well the others should be close then…"

The scream sounded again, causing Vanille's eyes to widen. "Is that?"

The realization dawned upon the three women as the sound tore through the air once more.

"Hope," Lightning said simply.

Sure enough, they were right. Fang caught sight of the boy and the rest of the party, but things looked as if they were getting out of hand.

Hope was suspended in the air, his arms shielding his chest and his knees pulled up in a defensive position. His eyes were a glowing white, like the aura of unstable energy that surrounded him. From above, Bahamut had to dodge numerous spells so that it could land Fang and the others safely.

As soon as the trio landed the warrior dismissed her summon and ran over to the wide-eyed Sazh. She looked at the startled man, "What the hell is going on?"

Sazh glanced at her and then the group of soldiers who were new victims of a lightning spell. "One of the PSICOM soldiers tried to shoot at Snow…but they missed."

"It's a defense," Vanille chimed in. "When either of us gets seriously injured we have a….magical overload."

The older Pulsian blinked, "How…why?"

The redhead glanced at Hope, "We aren't very strong like you guys but you need our magic…so it was to keep us alive."

Snow walked up to them, his eyes flashing to Hope also, "How are we going to get him to stop? Most of the soldiers are ashes now…"

As if on cue a Fire spell was launched at the fleeing soldiers, leaving Snow wondering if he should correct his statement.

Vanille frowned, "He'll stop when they're all dead."

Sazh scratched the back of his head, "Won't be long then, will it?"

Lightning watched, making sure that she wasn't within Hope's range of fire. She leant up against a crumbling column, her emotionless face betraying her inner thoughts.

_Is he okay_, she thought as worry twisted her features for a moment. _They said he got shot…damn it Snow! He should have been watching what he was doing rather than trying to play the hero! Argh! That oaf!_ Her hands balled into fists and she gritted her teeth. _Ah, calm down Lightning, Hope's okay…nothing to worry about._

She pushed herself off of the wall and jogged over to Hope, just in time to catch him before he fell to the ground. Lightning set him down as the group surrounded the boy and Vanille started to tend to his wound. The redhead lifted up the teen's shirt to see that he had received a stomach wound. She frowned at this, glancing at the unconscious boy's face.

By this time Lightning had kneeled down next to Hope and started to search through her red pouch. When she finally found what she was looking for she pulled it out, revealing a pair of silver tweezers.

Fang eyed her as she passed the item to Vanille and a smile found its way onto her face. "Ah, pretty handy huh Light? No wonder your eyebrows are so well-kempt."

Lightning stood and glared, "This is neither the time…nor the place Fang. And they were a part of my first-aid kit…"

The tribeswoman chuckled, "I know, I know…I was just kidding around."

"Do you really think this is the time to be kidding around, "Lightning hissed. Acid dripped from her words as they left her mouth, which caused Fang to become slightly hostile.

"I'm just tryin' to lighten the mood Light, give me a break will ya?"

"Give you a break? If you haven't noticed, we're being hunted by PSICOM and Hope is hurt!"

Fang narrowed her eyes, "You think I don't know that? Are you trying to say I don't care! Light, I'm fucking frustrated right now! Everyone is! I'm just trying to help; we all need to lighten the mood seeing as we're stuck in this shit!"

Lightning's body tensed and she looked down, her bangs casting a dark shadow over her eyes. "The only way you can help is by shutting your damn mouth…"

Fang's body trembled with anger as the words registered but she didn't say a word, instead she closed her eyes. At the same time her hands were forming into dangerous fists.

"Hey" Snow said as he stood in-between the two women, his hands up in a neutral fashion. "Guys, you need to calm down! We need to find somewhere to stay the night so that Hope can heal, okay?"

Fang glanced at the blond and then at Hope, "yeah…"

Snow then turned his blue orbs on Lightning, who had her hands folded across her chest. "Light?"

The strawberry-blond made contact with Snow before her gaze fell upon Hope. "Fine…whatever…"

The towering man let his hands fall to his sides and shook his head as a sigh left him. "Alright, let's get out of here before some more PSICOM fins us."

* * *

"We should be safe here for the night," Lightning said as she entered the deserted house.

Hope walked in, accompanied by Vanille. The two of them looked around for a place for the silver-haired teen to lie down. The soldier stared at the two teens for a moment before walking down the hall, taking refuge in the furthest room. She ignored the murmurs and idle chatter from the others as she settled herself on the bed. The pink-haired woman then kicked off her boots, revealing a dark bruise on her lower calf. She cursed as it became noticeable from the light that spilled from the hallway.

"You okay Light?"

Lightning looked up to find Fang leaning against the doorway, her emerald orbs glowing in the semi-darkness of the room.

"I'm fine," Lightning said quickly, glancing at the bruise. "It's nothing…"

Fang sighed and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Lightning blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, their only light was the city lights that streamed through the widows. The raven-haired woman took a seat next to Lightning, her eye flickering to her leg. It seemed as if the lack of light didn't affect her vision, seeing as she was able to zero in on the bruised leg. The Pulsian looked closer and noticed that the bruise seemed to be accompanied by others, including small cuts.

She reached over, her own arm covered in scratches and bruises. "Let me see…"

Lightning made a face but didn't object as Fang touched the tender flesh, earning a subtle flinch from the soldier.

A mocking smile found its way onto the warrior's face as she looked up. "Does it hurt?"

Lightning turned away quickly, trying to hide the color that crept onto her cheeks. "No."

Fang chuckled, "Ah…stubborn as ever yah?"

The pink-haired woman growled and turned back to face Fang. "Okay it hurt…a little." _Soldiers don't feel pain._ "Are you happy now?"

The tanned woman's smile fell as she locked eye with Lightning. "Look, I just wanted to say sorry…about earlier."

Lightning looked away again, "I…Fang…It wasn't you fault. I was just…"

"On edge?"

The ex-sergeant nodded, "Today…just wasn't my day. What I mean is that killing other soldiers…doesn't sit right with me."

The raven-haired woman looked down, "yeah, I understand."

The two women were silent for a while before a sigh left Fang's mouth. Lightning looked at her, with a perplexed expression. The Pulsian looked up at Lightning again before taking her hand.

Lightning blinked, "Fang?"

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Huh," Lightning blinked again.

Fang locked eyes with the pink-haired woman, emerald meeting azure. "What I mean is…do you have any regrets about us?"

"Why are you asking-"

"Because Light, tomorrow isn't promised…and I-I want to…no….I have to know."

Lightning looked down at their interlocked hands and then back at Fang. "Why…why would I?"

Fang tightened her hold on the other woman's hand. The Pulsian's eyes were filled with a mix of seriousness and slight worry.

Lightning seemed to have been taken aback by this sudden surge of emotion that came from the usually composed and cocky warrior. Fang closed her eyes and tried to calm down her trembling body. "I just wanted to tell you because…this may be the last time that I can be with you."

Lightning's breath hitched in her throat as Fang opened her eyes again, locking them with the soldier's. They looked into each other's eyes as their hearts began to beat as one. The tanned woman lifted her hand up to Lightning's cheek, caressing it softly. The soldier leaned into the touch, her eyelids fluttering for a moment. For that instant they were the only two in the entire world.

Fang leaned closer to Lightning, their faces inches apart. "Light…I just...I just don't want to lose you."

The soldier stared at the Pulsian, her eyes drifting from the woman's emerald orbs to her full lips. The two of them were so close now that they could feel each others' warm breath.

"Light…I-" Fang started before Lightning closed the distance between them. Their lips pressed gently against each other as unspoken words were expressed. The pink-haired woman pushed away, her cheeks tented a rosy red. She moved a few stray strands of raven from Fang's eyes before planting another kiss on the woman's lips.

"Fang…I love you," the soldier said quietly as she caressed Fang's cheek. "No matter what happens tomorrow or the day after, I…will always feel the same. Got it?"

A small smile graced the Pulsian's features, "Got it…"

_We have no regrets_

Fang leaned closer, pulling the soldier into a kiss. As they kissed, Lightning snaked her hands around Fang's neck. Their lips parted as their tongues intertwined, dancing and exploring. They continued until the two of them were in dire need of oxygen. With one quick glance the battle for dominance ensued, the kiss now charged with even more passion than before.

_There's no need_

Lightning's hands started to travel down Fang's back, finding her waist and pulling her closer. Fang broke the kiss and moved her lips over to the soldier's neck, sucking on it softly. As her teeth grazed the sensitive skin, a whimper left Lightning against her will. The tanned woman began to kiss lower, unzipping the collar of Lightning's sweater as she did so. She pulled down the zipper until the beginning of her l'Cie mark became visible. The two of them paused, their eyes meeting a moment before Fang ran her hands over the mark. She heard the pink-haired woman's breathing speed up as she replaced her fingers with her lips.

"Light…"

Lightning stared at Fang with an unreadable expression as ran her hands through Fang's hair. "Claire…"

Fang blinked as she pulled her lips away from Lightning's sweet skin. "Claire…"

A faint smile found its way onto the ex-sergeant's face, "That's my real name…I wanted you to know it…"

The warrior smiled back and touched the soldier's cheek, stroking it tenderly. "I like it, though it is a little girly…seeing as you're this tough soldier girl."

Lightning lifted an eyebrow, "Well everyone doesn't have an inanimate object for a name."

The warrior chuckled, her eyes still glowing softly in the semi-darkness.

_Because we have each other_

Fang's hand fell to Lightning's chin as she pulled her into yet another kiss, her hands busy with undoing the clasps on the soldier's jacket. Lightning's hands found Fang's and she helped speed up the process, throwing the white jacket haphazardly onto the floor. As the kiss deepened the two women groped and reached, giving the discarded jacket plenty of company.

Fang's hands sent chill through the soldier's body, causing her to tremble with a mix of excitement and pleasure. She wanted to return the favor, nibbling and licking the Pulsian's earlobe, smiling inwardly as she heard Fang shutter. The two women's dominating instinct took over as the situation began to heat up. Though the two of them were warring, sweet nothings were breath between ach kiss and touch.

The duo fell back on the bed, Lightning positioned above Fang. They parted as their remaining clothing began to become a bothersome barrier. A small growl erupted from Fang as they rolled onto the floor, Fang now on top. Fang kissed the slightly surprised Lightning, biting down on the woman's lip. The pink-haired soldier hissed, sending the wild woman a warning. The tanned woman smiled and kissed the lip apologetically.

"Sorry…"

The strawberry-blond smiled, wrapping her arms around Fang's neck. She looked at Fang for a moment, causing a Fang's lips to curve into a soft smile.

"You know you're beautiful right?"

A red flush crept onto Lighting's cheeks as Fang ran her hands through Lightning's hair, caressing the tresses. The tribes woman laughed, her emerald orbs swirling with sincere emotions.

"I love you so much…Light-I mean…Claire"

Lightning's blush deepened at the sound of her real name but she smiled again, her eyes a mirror of Fang's. "I love you too Fang…"

_We don't have to brave it alone…_

* * *

_**Hurr…hurr *clears throat* Eh…um sorry for taking so long to update guys. I had been fooling around on the comp lol, I could have been done with this DAYS ago by something called *cough Vocaloid* got in my way. **_

_**Ah, I hope you guys are ready for the final installment of Lightning Strikes**_

_**Until next time guys~ Ja matta!**_

_**-NEKO**_


	15. When Prayers Turn to Promises

_**The final chapter, do you guys know how good it feels to complete a story for the first time? Man! It feels good~! Anyway I did change some things around but not much lol.**_

_**Haha well guys enjoy the chapter and I will answer the question of a sequel…at the end of this chapter~!**_

When Prayers Turn to Promises

The six l'Cie were suspended in the air, floating above the collapsing Eden.

"Stay together," Lightning yelled as she grabbed the hands of her closest comrades. She looked around frantically as she heard Snow yell, desperation and surprise evident in his voice.

"Fang! Vanille!"

Lightning spotted the two floating below them, separated from the group. Her azure orbs locked with Fang's as the warrior glanced up. The soldier wanted to speak but her body resisted and could only scream her thought through her eyes.

_Fang…what are you doing…_

_Come back here…you can't possibly….no…_

Lightning felt an odd tingling sensation throughout her body as she began to crystallize. She watched Fang take Vanille's hands, their l'Cie brands glowing brightly. The light then grew and before the soldier knew it, everything went white and then black.

* * *

Lightning regained consciousness but kept her eyes closed. She felt a cold floor beneath her and heard many voices above her. She pushed herself up, supporting her weight on her arm. The strawberry-blond then opened her eyes, vividness of the light causing her to close them again. She held her head as she opened her eyes again, letting them adjust before completely exposing them to the brightness.

Lightning blinked as she noticed that she was surrounded by people who seemed to be walking in various directions. The people passed by her as if she was just an obstacle on a sidewalk. She looked at the individuals that passed her by, their faces indistinguishable and blurry. The soldier stood, assessing at her surroundings. It was as if she was in a corridor, much like one she usually be in when she was about to take the train. She noticed that something about her location was off. Everything seemed bright and foggy and it gave off an otherworldly vibe.

Was this real, or is all of this a dream?

The strawberry-blond pondered but she found no answer, she knew that it all felt real enough. It was just at the same time, everything seemed so bizarre. Lightning folded her arms across her chest, her cerulean orbs filled with utter bewilderment.

"Where am I," she asked herself.

She glanced around trying to see if she could pinpoint a sign on any of the walls. Unfortunately she didn't find any, which added fuel to her already building frustration.

The people still passed her, oblivious to her existence. Lightning considered asking someone but the people here seemed to be _pre-occupied_. With an audible sigh the pink-haired woman started to walk, seeing as that was her only option. She hoped that by walking she would be able to find something that hinted to her location. She walked and walked, her eyes darting from wall to wall and to every pillar. It was then that she noticed something familiar when she was searching. Blue and pink stood out from the constant gray shades of the other individuals. She froze, her azure eyes widening for a second as she caught a break in the crowd.

There, sitting on a bench was Fang, who was smiling as she conversed with Vanille. The pink-haired soldier had to blink a couple of times to make sure that the two Pulsians weren't an illusion of this perplexing world. When she was certain that the women were still there, she pushed through the crowd. Lightning heard the complaints and unpleasant remarks from the people she bumped into but she ignored them. Once she was able to push her way through Lightning stumbled over towards the duo.

"Fang? Vanille?

The two women looked up, the two of them blinking simultaneously. Fang sat on the bench, her legs crossed and her arm draped over the bench. The tanned woman's mouth was slightly open as if she had just finished a sentence.

Vanille smiled at Lightning before waving to Fang, "Looks like I've gotta go…I don't have much time left yah?"

Fang nodded at the redhead, smiling also. "See ya."

Vanille giggled and turned away, her body fading as she skipped away from the two women. Her voice echoed as she faded into nothingness.

Lightning stared at the spot where the girl disappeared, her eyes wide with silent awe. The ex-sergeant then turned to Fang who still sat in her casual position, her emerald orbs on the ground. The warrior then suddenly looked at Lightning, patting the space next to her.

"Sit."

Lightning hesitated, her mind still trying to compute what had just happened. Fang rolled her eyes and patted the bench again, this time a little louder. "Come on, don't be shy…I don't bite…unless you want me to."

Lightning blushed and sat down next to the woman, muttering a curse under her breath. The raven-haired woman laughed, wrapping her arms around the soldier. The taller woman held Lightning close, nuzzling into the nape of the other woman's neck.

"I'm going to miss being able to do this the most…"

Lightning tried to control her blush and managed to push away from Fang, who seemed disappointed. "Fang, what are you talking about?"

Fang looked down, biting her lip, "I…I don't have much time left…"

As soon as the warrior finished her sentence her arm that was closest to Lightning had begun to crystallize. Lightning looked down at her arm, her eyes widening.

"We completed our focus…"

Fang shook her head, "You completed yours, but ours was different."

"Different," Lightning repeated as she tried to make sense of all of this. Then the memory of Fang and Vanille drifting away from the rest of them flashed in the soldier's mind. "Fang-"

The warrior took Lightning's hands, causing the strawberry-blond to fall silent. "Look…I don't have much time before I…" Fang closed her eyes and ground her teeth together. "Lightning…I won't be with you when you wake up, and neither will Vanille."

The pink-haired woman froze, her heart skipping a beat as the words echoed in her head. "What?" Lightning's eyes went blank for a moment, "You…won't…be there?"

Fang frowned, shaking her head as her arm completely crystallized. She looked away, her emerald orbs now a dark void. "Light…I…"

Lightning looked down at their hands, her body trembling violently. Anger lined her breaking voice as she spoke, though her voice was dangerously low. "You're telling me that you're not coming back! This isn't real!" She laughed bitterly, "This is some screwed up dream right?" Angry tears spilled from her eyes as she tightened her grip on Fang's hands. "This is some joke right? You're just kidding around with me! Just stop it…it isn't funny!"

Fang lifted Lightning's face up, wiping away her tears. "Don't cry…"

"I'm not crying," Lightning shot back. Then her lips curved into a miserable smile, "I just have something in my eye."

Fang blinked as she heard those words, remembering that they were once spoken by her. As the realization struck her a smile appeared on her face as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. She chuckled as she quickly wiped the tears from her own eyes. "I guess I do too huh?"

The tribeswoman's smile faded as quickly as it came, the crystal creeping onto her face. Lightning noticed it too, sadness taking root deep within her. As much as the soldier wanted to reject this cruel truth, her heart couldn't and left her in a state of frailness. Sadness and dread took root deep within her.

Fang looked down, "I guess this is when I say-"

"No."

Lightning tried to hold back her tears as she spoke but her feelings began to overpower her stability. She looked up at Fang, shaking her head. "Don't say it Fang...this, this isn't goodbye!"

Tears streamed freely down the Pulsian's cheeks, her whole form tormented and in pain. The dark-haired woman closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "Fine then...this isn't goodbye..." Fang put on a false smile, "How about we say good night instead?"

Lightning forced a smile also as her azure orbs locked with Fang's. "Okay..."

The Pulsian woman wiped her ears, a chuckle leaving her as she remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot...Vanille said to check you pocket; she left something for you. Also she said to tell Serah that she has _apologized to the right person_...whatever that means."

Lightning blinked as she felt her body being pulled away from Fang. She reached out and grabbed hold of the warrior's hands as the force intensified. For a moment time seemed to slow down and Lightning watched as a single tear rolled down Fang's cheek. The soldier felt her grip beginning to become weaker as her hands started to lose their grip.

"Goodnight...Fang..."

Fang smiled sadly as the pink-haired woman lost her grip."Light...don't wait on me. Just be happy alright..."

The soldier's eyes widened as the words hit her ears but Fang was already out of her reach and she was unable to respond. It seemed that whatever was pulling her away felt like she being lifted. Lightning reached out one final time, Fang's voice echoing in her ears. Then suddenly everything went white as a familiar voice filled her ears.

_"Wake up."_

* * *

Lightning opened her eyes as her crystal shell started to dissipate, turning into nothing but crystal dust. She looked around as her other comrades began to wake from their brief crystal four of them looked up to see their home, Cocoon, supported by a pillar of magnificent crystal that towered over the terrain of Pulse.

"They did it," Lightning muttered. "They saved the world..."

Vanille's voice filled their ears, _"We've done our part...the rest is up to you..."_

Lightning looked at them a smile gracing her features as she gave them all a nod.

"So, does this mean we completed our focus," Hope asked.

Snow chuckled, "Well Cocoon has seen better days..."

Sazh took a step forward, his eyes on Cocoon. "Well I think this qualifies as a demolition, focus complete!" He laughed.

Fang's voice echoed in their ears next, _"It's whatever you want to believe old man..."_

"It really is a miracle," Lightning said, her azure orbs glistening in the morning sunlight.

Hope looked down at his arm and saw that his brand wasn't there. "My brand, it's gone!"

Snow and Sazh looked in the spots where their respective brands were as Lightning touched her chest, glancing down for a moment. Sazh and Snow cheered as they spoke in unison. "Our brands are gone!"

_"When prayers turn to promises, not even fate can stand in their way." _Fang said, Lightning imagining the smile on her face.

Snow looked off in the distance, his eyes widening as he spotted a familiar head of pink hair. "Serah!"

Sazh and the others looked up too as Dajh was spotted next to Serah. The pilot smiled as Serah pointed towards Sazh and the small boy spotted his father, hurrying to him. Snow and Sazh both ran towards their targets, Snow lifting Serah off the ground and Sazh pulling his son into a warm embrace.

Lightning smiled at the scene when Fang's voice echoed in her mind. _"...Vanille said to check your pocket. She left something in there for you." _The soldier reached into her pockets, pullingtwo pieces of paper out of her right pocket. She looked at the pieces of paper realizing that they were photos, the pictures that she, Vanille and Fang took on Pulse. Lightning looked at the first picture, which was the one that was taken when that three women were caught off-guard. She smiled at her own shocked facial expression and Fang's goofy smile; Vanille even looked silly in this picture...well more than usual.

The pink-haired woman then looked at the nextpicture, feeling her heart tug painfully in her chest. It was the three of them all smiling happily. genuine smiles on all their faces. She stared at Fang and Vanille's smiles before looking at her own. That had been the fist time the strawberry-blond had smiled since the death of her parents. Her smile was true and it reflected how she actually felt. She had to admit that she was truly happy for the first time in a while. The soldier flipped the picture over and noticed Vanille's attempt at using Cocoon's alphabet.

"Together forever and family to the end!"

Lightning smiled at this, her eyes burning with tears that never fell. She closed her eyes for a moment as she put the pictures back in her pocket. When she opened her eyes she caught sight of her sister walking towards her, the smaller Farron smiling warmly.

"Lightning..."

Serah held out her arms as tears pooled in her soft blue orbs. Lightning approached her sister slowly and hugged her, the stinging in the soldier's eyes becoming stronger. She squeezed her sister tightly before pulling away, a single tear falling down her cheek that was almost unnoticeable. "Welcome back Serah..." Serah's smile widened as she wiped away her streaming tears. Lightning frowned slightly as Serah took her hand. "Serah...I'm sorry..." Serah shook her head, dismissing her sister's apology and she gave her a hug. "It's okay."

Hope ran forward and looked around, his eyes searching for any trace of Fang and Vanille. When there was none he looked down, biting his lip. "They aren't coming back are they?"

Lightning smiled at her sister and walked over to Hope, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her smile turned into a sad one as she realized what her said. "Hey..."

The teen shook his head and smile appeared on his face, his eyes lightning up with hope (A/N: please excuse the pun folks). "We've changed our fate before right? Maybe...maybe we'll see them again."

The pink-haired woman nodded as she took her hand off of the boy's shoulder. "Yeah, maybe..."

Snow walked over to them, draping his large arms over their shoulders. "Hey! Hey! We've got a wedding to plan you know?" Hope smiled as Serah joined them, her eyes on Snow.

"You don't waste any time do you," Hope asked in-between laughter.

Snow shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Serah. "No...no I don't." He then turned to Lightning, his facial expression serious. "I promise to protect her...always."

Lightning smiled, "I believe you...congrads."

The large blond smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Haha, thanks sis."

Lightning looked up at Cocoon as ships and other vehicles poured from the fallen sphere. Her eyes then flickered to the sun as its light caused the crystal to glisten and glow.

_"Just be happy alright..."_

The soldier turned her gaze away from the crystal and looked at the others who were smiling and chatting. A smile graced her features as she joined them.

"So, what are we going to do now," Hope asked.

Snow grinned and trotted over to his future sister-in-law. "Well...what do you think sis?"

Sazh laughed, "Yeah, without the fal'Cie things are going to be a lot different now."

Lightning shrugged, "Well the first thing _I'm_ going to do is sleep for a month..."

"Oh my, did you just make a joke Lightning, "Serah asked in mock horror.

The older Farron's mouth fell into a flat line. "No, I'm serious."

The group laughed while Lightning simply shook her head, looking up at the sky as animals took flight. She sighed, her lips curving into a small smile.

_Fang, Vanille...you two left us this new world to explore, ponder and learn of its wonders. I have to say that it a pretty heavy task you left for us but I'm not one to complain. No...not in the slightest. We owe you two everything, including the safe return of my sister and Sazh's son. Humph! Don't stay up there sleeping for too long though, we're waiting for you to wake up. Until you do...goodnight...and Fang...you said to be happy and I'll try._

Lightning glanced at the crystal pillar and smiled before she and the others joined the crowd of the survivors. As she mixed in with the crowd she put her hand in her right pocket, grabbing hold of the pictures, her smile widening a little.

_Sweet dreams you two..._

* * *

**_I wanted to make the ending close the the cannon one with a bit of changing, the ending that you just read seemed a bit more real to me. It was how I saw it in my head lol_**

**_Anyway, about a sequel, I have decided...to let you guys make the choice lol. If you guys want me to write one I will because I do have the story idea for it. So drop me a line and also vote (in the review) if I should make a continuation of this. I just wanted to thank everyone who has stayed with me on this story because without you guys this would have been a three-shot XD so thank you all SO much!_**

**_Love you guys!_**

**_-NEKO_**


End file.
